Las alas de un ángel
by KyleRu
Summary: [UA and SasuNaru] New Cap. Se descubre el embarazo de Naruto, los motivos de Iruka salen a la luz, Kakashi averigua todo ¿como reaccionará y qué pasará?....¡Actualizado!
1. El comienzo de todo

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
Atención: Fic shonen-ai y posible lemon en el futuro (depende de si lo piden xD)**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, estos son una copia xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Kami-sama ¿de verdad me mandarás a la Tierra? _–un pequeño ángel de bellos ojos azules, piel morena y sedosos cabellos dorados preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos- _no me gusta la Tierra, es más…ya sabéis que hay ciertos humanos que no se pueden resistir a un ángel…!me harán cosas malas¡ _–Dios, con gentileza y cariño acarició el pelo de su ángel preferido- _confío en ti…debes encontrar a ese muchacho…debes encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke…por el bien del mundo_ –con un gesto de Dios, las nubes bajo los pies del rubio se disiparon y éste comenzó a caer, miró por última vez hacia el cielo y todo se volvió oscuridad-

* * *

Un chico de ojos negros, piel pálida, cabello negro-azulado, alto y bastante guapo de unos 19 años, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle bostezando del aburrimiento.

_Debo dormir más….sino me saldrán ojeras._

El chico miró despreocupadamente su reloj.

_¡Kuso, si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde a la Universidad._

Apretó el paso cruzando la esquina de su casa, para llegar algo más rápido le pareció buena idea meterse por el oscuro y sucio callejón que estaba cerca, así ahorraría algunos segundos más que sea

_Si llego tarde me perderé la conferencia de Tsunade-sama…(.aunque oír a una médico de prestigio hablando sobre sus inmensas tetas absolutamente ebria como la última vez…. no tiene demasiada gracia) –_pensó para sí-

El moreno se metió por el callejón y apretó un poco más el paso, cuando estaba a punto de salir de él sintió como algo le caía encima cayendo contra el piso. Molesto se apartó el peso de encima con poco cuidado oyendo un quejido

_¡Auch!... que daño dattebayo _–delante del moreno se encontraba la persona más bella que jamás había visto en su vida, era algo, era algo….celestial-

_¿Podrías….ayudarme...a ponerme en pie? _–el chico que tenía delante, con unos ojos azules preciosos, piel morena y rubio dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo, el moreno como volviendo a la Tierra se sobresaltó y se acercó a él-

_¿Estas bien?...yo…lo siento si fui brusco –_el moreno ayudó a levantarse al rubioal oír esas palabras éste sonrió tiernamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco, al moreno el corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente-

_No te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto….sólo que aún no me acostumbro a esto._

El moreno aún algo sorprendido pero sobre todo maravillado por tener frente a él tan maravilloso ser, se dio cuenta que éste salvo un pequeño y ajustado pantalón de seda no llevaba nada más, sintiendo como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a semejante estímulo visual, se levantó rápidamente y tapó al rubio con un abrigo que llevaba puesto.

_Ponte esto, puede que tengas frío llevando tan poca ropa _–se sonrojó al decir lo último-

_Tranquilo los de mi clase no sentimos frío ni calor _-el rubio se tapó la boca rápidamente-

_¿Los de tu clase? _-preguntó el moreno-

_Me refiero, a que de donde vengo, no solemos tener ni frío ni calor _–dijo el rubio rápidamente-

Ah –respondió el otro no muy convencido-_ debes ser algo dobe de todas formas si vas casi desnudo por la calle, en Konoha hay muchos pervertidos y podrían hacerte algo _–dijo con superioridad-

_¡No me llames dobe…..baka!_ –sonando más bien tierno en vez de molesto- _bueno, tengo que dejarte, estoy buscando a alguien _–el rubio comenzó a caminar haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara y le agarrara de una mano para evitar que se escapara-

_Aunque sea dime tu nombre, seguro que no te llamas dobe _–dijo el chico con una media sonrisa-

_¡Pues no me llamo dobe! _–lo miró fijamente y sin saber porqué le respondió- _me llamo Uzumaki Naruto _–intentó zafarse del moreno, no sin antes responderle éste.

_¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes nombre de ángel? _–respondió el moreno sin creerse aún lo que salía por su boca, no sabía porque, pero ese crío lo desestabilizaba, si alguien supiera que el maravilloso, bello y borde Uchiha Sasuke, el que tenía a cientos de tías y tíos detrás de él, era tan amable hasta llegar al punto de ser patético con otra persona, su reputación caería por los suelos-

_Yo me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, soltero _–Sasuke se auto-flageló mentalmente ya no sólo por haberle dado su nombre, sino por haber soltado lo último ¿por qué lo había hecho?-

_¿Uchiha Sa…Sasuke…has dicho? –_preguntó Naruto que de pronto se había quedado pálido. El rubio se soltó del agarre del moreno y miró hacia el cielo confundido- _Kami-sama….¿qué debo hacer ahora?_

Dios había visto todo el encuentro de los chicos desde el cielo, al oír la plegaria de su rubio preferido sonrió y chasqueando sus dedos invocó ante él, a uno de los ángeles más poderosos, el ángel del destino, apareciendo éste entre una pequeña nube de humo.

_¿Quería algo Kami-sama? _–preguntó el ángel del destino mientras leía un libro "prohibido". La verdad que el ángel del destino era uno de los mejores en su especie, era el único ser que podía ver el "futuro " de casi cualquier ser, cosa que ni Dios podía hacer. Éste ángel en de pelo gris plateado, alto y esbelto, estaba muy cualificado pero tenía un problema….era algo "especial", Kami-sama se había llevado algunas críticas del concejo de ancianos por tener a un ángel como él en tan alto puesto, pero Kami-sama confiaba mucho en él, del mismo modo que confiaba en Naruto.

_Kakashi-kun _–sonrió- _dime¿qué debería hacer Naruto, vislumbras algo de su futuro?_

El ángel bostezó cansado e hizo desaparecer el librito que leía. La verdad que quien lo viera a simple vista no pensaría que era uno de los ángeles más poderosos, sobre todo debido a su aspecto, estaba casi siempre o bostezando o sonriendo, llevaba unos pelos algo raros de color gris y a donde quiera que iba siempre leía esos pecaminosos libros, los de "la serie Icha Icha Paradise"

_Kami-sama debo comunicarle con gran disgusto que ahora mismo hay dos cosas que mis poderes no pueden vislumbrar….una es el final de Icha Icha Paradise _–rió pervertidamente sonrojándose un poco-_ y la otra es todo lo relacionado a Naruto-kun….hay energías "extrañas" interfiriendo…lo siento, de verdad_

Dios miró a Kakashi abatido, se sentó en su nube preferida mirando a la Tierra y con gesto preocupado abrió una botellita de sake

_Kami-sama _–inquirió Kakashi-_ si lo vieran bebiendo eso… _-Dios interrumpió al ángel peligrís- _tu disfrutas de eso que llamas "novelas"…déjame a mi disfrutar de mi adorado sake_ –suspiró-_ Kakashi…¿tus poderes llegan a ver aunque sea algo sobre Naruto?_ –preguntó arrugando el entrecejo- _sí….ÉL intentará involucrarse en nuestros planes para salvar la Tierra, ÉL quiere a Naruto_ –Dios se dejó hundir un poco en su sofá- _Kakashi, desde hoy y hasta que Naruto cumpla su misión, te lo pongo a tu cargo, cuídalo y protégelo con tu vida...sobre todo de ÉL _–Kakashi hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo. Dios, mirando fijamente a Naruto desde el cielo susurró- _Naruto….sálvanos a todos_

_

* * *

_

La puerta de una gran casa se abrió chirriando un poco, todo estaba a oscuras pero Naruto podía ver que estaba todo perfectamente ordenado.

_Tu casa es muy grande y bonita Sasuke-kun _–dijo el rubio algo cohibido-

_Gracias Naruto….y llámame sólo por mi nombre _–dijo sonrojándose un poco- _no seas tan formal conmigo usuratonkachi, ya te has caído sobre mí _–miró al rubio con superioridad mientras éste se sonrojaba-

_Baka _–Naruto desvió su mirada del moreno y comenzó a caminar por la casa, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y vio algo que le llamó la atención- _¡genial!...siempre había querido ver uno de estos _–agarró con sus manos delicadas un pequeño bote donde se podía leer "Ramen Instantáneo"-

_¿Quieres probarlo?...seguro que tienes hambre –_preguntó el Uchiha, acercándose al rubio y quitándole el ramen de las manos- _a mi no me hace mucha ilusión, este ramen no es muy bueno_

Naruto miraba al rato sorprendido como Sasuke preparaba el ramen

_(¿Por qué demonios estoy cocinando para un extraño?) –_el Uchiha preparaba el ramen mientras se comía la cabeza por lo confundido que estaba, para Naruto y su mente en ese momento sólo existía EL RAMEN

_Date prisa Sasuke…la verdad es que me muero de hambre ¡dattebayo!_ –el Uchiha salió de su ensimismamiento y apagó el fuego sirviéndole a Naruto todo el ramen- _espero que te guste_ –Naruto como si llevara siglos sin comer se abalanzó sobre el plato abriendo sus ojos de par en par maravillado al probarlo- _por Kami-sama….¡en el cielo no hay nada tan genial!_

Sasuke miró al rubio extrañado

_¿El cielo?_ –Naruto dejó su plato vacío y respondió algo nervioso por su metida de pata _–ha…hai, el "cielo" es un restaurante que "dirige" Kami-sama _–el Uchiha frunció más su entrecejo- _¿Kami-sama?_ -Naruto palideció-

_Ka…Kami-sama…etto… _–agarró el plato y poniendo su mejor cara y sonrisa dijo melosamente- _¿me harías más ramen por favor?_ –Sasuke literalmente se derritió aunque no lo demostrará y seriamente asintió sacando de la despensa otro bote de ramen instantáneo y poniéndose a prepararlo-

* * *

_Ku-ku-ku….¿entonces los informes son ciertos?_ –una mano viperina agarró unos papeles que se quemaron al momento- _el ángel cuyo color de ojos son como el cielo ¿ha bajado a la Tierra?_ –una lengua de serpiente relamía unos labios secos y con sonrisa de satisfacción- _mandad al Tercer Ángel Negro a por él, haced que el Ángel Carmesí lo traiga a rastras ante mí _–una risa macabra se escuchó por todo el infierno…ÉL había movido ficha-

* * *

Naruto se había quitado el abrigo de Sasuke alegando que no le gustaba llevar tanta ropa encima, cosa que hizo que por la nariz del moreno se escurriera un poco de sangre, no habían pasado ni 5 segundos desde la última acción del rubio cuando un fuerte escalofrío y pequeñas gotitas de sudor frío recorrieron su cuerpo

_¿Naruto…te pasa algo?_ –preguntó el moreno preocupado, recibiendo por parte del rubio una negativa con la cabeza, al momento Naruto volvió a sobresaltarse al ver una sombra en la ventana del salón del Uchiha- _ha…hay..hay alguien sospechoso en la ventana_ –dijo el rubio asustado.

Sasuke dejó a Naruto apoyado contra el sofá y con un rápido movimiento abrió la cortina y la ventana viendo a un extraño tipo de pelo gris vestido igual que Naruto sollozando contra ésta y balbuceando para Sasuke tonterías-

_Odio la Tierra…son unos desgraciados, me han intentado violar 21 hombres y 30 mujeres a parte de 2 caniches…¡y eso sólo en un radio de 300 metros, he tenido que correr 5kms con cientos de pervertidos pisándome los talones para encontrarte Narutooooooo _–el peligrís rompió a llorar mientras Naruto lo entraba a la casa y a Sasuke le escurría una gotaza de incredulidad por la cabeza-

_¿Quién es este tipo Naruto? _–el moreno no sabía que pensar, ver a un adulto vistiendo de esa manera le hacía pensar que era un pervertido o peor aún, un psicópata…miró a Naruto y vio que vestía igual, pero para él Naruto era diferente….no sabía como explicarlo pero, Naruto vestido de esa forma…era….excitante

Después de que Kakashi se calmara algo más un Sasuke muy serio preguntó a Naruto

_Tu y el pervertido parece que os conocéis ¿qué tramáis¿sois amantes?_ –no sabía porque había dicho lo último pero si sabía que ver como Naruto atendía al adulto le ponía muy celoso

_¡Sasuke-baka no blasfemes!...él es, el es…_-estaban en un aprieto a Naruto no se le ocurría nada y Kakashi del susto estaba medio inconsciente- _es mi hijo_ –balbuceó Kakashi de pronto sacándole la lengua a Naruto dándole a entender que llevaba un rato fingiendo- _el es mi hijo, estamos sin dinero y nos persiguen los acreedores…sino encontramos donde quedarnos a vivir y comer y nos encuentran.…nos matarán _–fingió un llanto y a Naruto una venita le apareció en la sien¿cómo podía el Ángel del Destino ser tan falso, aunque la verdad, su intervención había venido bien, Naruto miró a Sasuke y parecía que estaba….¿conmovido?-

_Po…podéis quedaros aquí el tiempo que queráis –_Sasuke se maldijo internamente al escapársele semejante proposición- _¿de verdad?_ –Naruto miró enternecido a Sasuke derritiéndose éste en su interior, el rubio se acercaba lentamente con los brazos abiertos para agradecérselo cuando sintió un empujón que lo votó al piso y volteándose vio como Sasuke era abrazado efusivamente por el peligrís- _mi hijo y yo te lo agradecemos en el alma….Naruto desde hoy limpiará y servirá a Sasuke como muestra de agradecimiento_ –al Uchiha el enfado se le fue en un momento al oír las palabras "agradecimiento" y "servidumbre" en una misma frase, al momento una imagen de Naruto vestido de sirvienta francesa recorrió su mente y otro chorrito de sangre se resbaló por su nariz saliendo el Uchiha disparado al baño antes de que lo notaran sus nuevos inquilinos.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Konoha y la mansión Uchiha, sobre un futón y sin parar de moverse Sasuke intentaba conciliar el sueño, el día había sido demasiado extraño, se había encontrado al rubio de sus sueños, pero todo se había estropeado al aparecer su "padre" y para colmo de males les ¡había ofrecido su casa!

_Mierda soy un baka _–se lamentaba el Uchiha-

Ahora en la habitación de al lado se encontraba un tierno y maravilloso Naruto durmiendo con un pijama de zorritos pintados que le había prestado Sasuke y en la sala seguro que estaba el degenerado de su "progenitor" viendo esa horrible serie que hacía poco que había empezado en la tele y de la que todo el mundo hablaba por lo "fuerte" que era, Icha Icha Paradise creía recordar Sasuke que se llamaba, el peligrís cuando se había enterado que esa serie existía lloró como nunca había visto Sasuke llorar a un adulto….la verdad que ese hombre era un estorbo total.

_Naruto…_-susurró para sí sonrojándose y volviéndoselo a imaginar "sirviéndole", la verdad que se alegraba de que el peligrís hubiera dicho eso, Naruto no se podría negar a "nada", le daba igual lo que dijera el rubio, mañana estaría dispuesto a cobrarse el alquiler de la estancia, aunque fuera con un beso, sólo eso pedía del rubio para estar feliz, el Uchiha pensaba que era un intercambio justo por su comida, hospitalidad y por sobre todo dejar que el salido de su "padre" se quedara en la casa.

_¡Pum! _–Sasuke se sobresaltó al oír un ruido desde la habitación de Naruto, sin saber porque corrió y al llegar al cuarto vio una oscura sombra sobre Naruto, el Uchiha fue a gritarle que dejara a Naruto y se alejara pero de su cuerpo no salía voz alguna, se fijo más en la habitación y toda estaba sumergida en unas penumbras horripilantes, como si fuera el mismo infierno ya que a parte sentía un calor asfixiante, la sombra se percató de su presencia y mirando fijamente al Uchiha huyó reventando la pared, momento que aprovechó Sasuke para acercarse hasta el rubio-

_¿Estás bien? _–casi gritó preocupado¿qué mierda había sido eso, aquello no era humano, esa sensación, la forma en que reventó la pared, esos ojos asesinos, ese extraño kanji en su frente y sobre todo su pelo del color de la sangre

_Si, si, estoy bien _–Naruto temblaba, aún sentía la presencia diabólica del ser y sabía perfectamente a qué había venido, en ese momento Kakashi, el Ángel del Destino entró reventando toda la pared del cuarto con gesto enfurecido y un ojo rojo como la sangre, a sus espaldas unas inmensas alas grises se abrían de par en par y un aura azulada lo rodeaba completamente desprendiendo una fuerte energía, alzó su mano y Naruto sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación se interpuso entre Sasuke y la mano de Kakashi-

_¡Chidori! _–gritó el peligrís, Naruto en un acto instintivo desplegó sus alas cegando de un blanco resplandor toda la habitación y medio vecindario, cuando el brillo cesó Kakashi se preocupó al ver que el que agarraba a Naruto no era la presencia maligna que había notado sino Sasuke y que Naruto se había interpuesto entre el moreno y el ataque, pero lo que más le impresionó es que debido a la fuerza del impacto Naruto había caído sobre Sasuke y sus labios se habían juntado….¡se estaban besando!

_¡Mhmmmm! –_Naruto se separó rápidamente mientras Sasuke miraba entre maravillado y asustado a esos dos seres con alas, por su parte Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos sollozó

_¿Éste era mi destino Kami-sama?…..¡mi destino era quedarme embarazado de él!...¡ESA ERA MI MISIÓN?_

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza pensando que el destino no se podía cambiar y lo decía él que era especialista en ello, mientras suspiraba al ver la cara de terror del Uchiha.

_Emb…emba…¡embarazado? _–balbuceó el Uchiha perplejo-

_Aisss_ –suspiró Kakashi entendiendo que sería una larga noche con muchas explicaciones, lo sabía y sin tener que usar sus poderes-

* * *

**O.O Naruto embarazado por un beso! Joé si que son rápidos estos ángeles xDDD**

**Bueno aquí está mi segundo fan-fic se me ocurrió la idea y me dije, vamos a escribirla :P, espero que os guste y dejadme reviews :D.**


	2. ¿Atracción o Amor? Nace la esperanza

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos/as, ya estoy aquí con la continuación, pronto actualizaré también mi otro fic "Unidos por los sueños" (publicidad cof cof), espero que os guste este capi .**

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_¡Chidori! –gritó el peligrís, Naruto en un acto instintivo desplegó sus alas cegando de un blanco resplandor toda la habitación y medio vecindario, cuando el brillo cesó Kakashi se preocupó al ver que el que agarraba a Naruto no era la presencia maligna que había notado sino Sasuke y que Naruto se había interpuesto entre el moreno y el ataque, pero lo que más le impresionó es que debido a la fuerza del impacto Naruto había caído sobre Sasuke y sus labios se habían juntado….¡se estaban besando!_

_¡Mhmmmm! –Naruto se separó rápidamente mientras Sasuke miraba entre maravillado y asustado a esos dos seres con alas, por su parte Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos sollozó_

_¿Éste era mi destino Kami-sama?…..¡mi destino era quedarme embarazado de él?...¡ESA ERA MI MISIÓN?_

_Kakashi se rascó la cabeza pensando que el destino no se podía cambiar y lo decía él que era especialista en ello, mientras suspiraba al ver la cara de terror del Uchiha._

_Emb…emba…¡embarazado? –balbuceó el Uchiha perplejo-_

_Aisss –suspiró Kakashi entendiendo que sería una larga noche con muchas explicaciones, lo sabía y sin tener que usar sus poderes-_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 2¿Atracción o Amor?. Nace la esperanza.**_

_¡Imbécil, estúpido, baka……DESGRACIADO! _–jarrones, cuadros, pedazos de escombros, cualquier cosa que llegaba a las manos del rubio salían volando en dirección al Uchiha- _dios….me siento….aggg _–agarró una maceta y la lanzó, esquivándola Sasuke por muy poco-

_¡Usuratonkachi!...el que debería estar cabreado soy yo…¡me habéis destrozado media casa, y para colmo..._-miró a Naruto y vio una pequeña herida en su mano, corriendo se acercó hasta él y agarrándole la mano le preguntó preocupado-

_¿Te duele mucho?...¿quieres que vayamos al médico?..._–Kakashi sonrió divertido, Sasuke acariciaba la mano de Naruto preocupado y éste tenía la vena de la sien tan hinchada que parecía que tuviera otra cabeza-

_¡NO ME TOQUES IMBÉCILLLLLLLLL! _–el rubio salía del cuarto con dirección al baño y Sasuke estaba KO en el suelo con un fuerte chichón en la cabeza después del golpe que le había dado el rubio-

_Estos humanos…tocan a un ángel…y se vuelven adictos _–rió para sí el peligrís-

El tiempo pasó en la mansión Uchiha, Naruto permanecía encerrado en el baño y Kakashi para aprovechar la "tranquilidad" reinante, le explicó con pelos y señales todo a Sasuke.

_Así que me estas diciendo que sois ángeles, que tenéis una misión, que yo tengo algo que ver y lo más importante….¡que voy a tener un hijo por un simple beso! _–el Uchiha resopló hastiado¿Cómo podía haber llegado a todo eso?...mierda y pensar que la mayor preocupación hacía poco era si aprobaba un examen o no, pensó el Uchiha para sus adentros.

_Básicamente sí y bueno, si te consuela, puede que Naruto no esté embarazado, es sólo una posibilidad_ –Sasuke al oír aquello alzó la vista hacia el peligrís, tal vez todo no fuera tan horrible…pero no sabía porqué, pero al oír aquello también sintió un poquito de decepción-.

_Como te decía, nosotros, los ángeles, podemos quedarnos embarazados, hay dos formas para ello _–Kakashi sonrió pervertidamente-_ una es la manera tradicional y la otra es especial en ciertos ángeles con un nivel de poder y pureza inusitados, sería mediante un beso de amor puro y profundo _–Kakashi miró a Sasuke- _es muy raro que los ángeles nos quedemos embarazados de esa manera, pero nuestro señor ha educado a Naruto desde muy pequeño y siempre le advertía que nunca besara o se dejara besar por nadie porque se quedaría en estado _–Sasuke miraba atentamente a Kakashi procesando toda la información, sobre todo, las cosas relacionadas con Naruto, lo que más le impactó fue saber que el rubio era tan extremadamente puro e inocente, que hasta ni un leve beso le habían dado….bueno, si le habían dado uno, él le había dado su primer beso al rubio, un escalofrío recorrió al Uchiha no sabía si era de felicidad o excitación. Sonrió con arrogancia pensando que si todo iba bien tal vez podría ser también "su primer" hombre-.

_Sasuke…¿me estas prestando atención?...deja de pensar en la virginidad de Naruto _–Sasuke se sonrojó y miró algo molesto a Kakashi- _¿cómo..? _el peligrís hizo un gesto- _tengo ciertos poderes que no comprenderías, sigamos con lo importante _–el ángel de alas grises carraspeó-.

_Pues como ves, todo esto es muy delicado, lo primero es hacer que Naruto salga del baño, me costará quitarle esa creencia de que un simple beso te embaraza…porque _–Kakashi miró a Sasuke mientras sonreía pícaramente- _¿tu no sentirás amor puro por él verdad, es decir, sólo quieres tirártelo como le pasaría a ciertos humanos si trataran con un ángel _–Sasuke miró de forma arrogante a Kakashi-

_Pues claro que no siento nada por ese dobe…¿por quién me tomas?_ –Kakashi sonrió misteriosamente por enésima vez en la noche mientras a Sasuke le preocupaba eso de que algunas personas podrían sentir esos impulsos ¿a él le estaría pasando lo mismo?-

_Venga, tenemos que hablar con Naruto _–el peligrís y el moreno salían del cuarto con dirección al baño-

* * *

_¿Me estas diciendo?_ –unos ojos viperinos miraban fijamente y con enfado a un ángel de alas negras y cabellos color sangre-_ que tú, mi tercer ángel negro, uno de mis más fuertes súbditos…¿no pudo hacer nada contra una simple y pura marioneta de Dios? _–el Demonio de aspecto viperino elevó la voz y todos los que estaban a su alrededor salvo 3 ángeles negros se achicaron por ello- 

_Así es….no pude contra su poder, me cogió desprevenido _–el ángel negro apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras recordaba-

**Flashback**

_Muajajajaja…dios Icha Icha Paradise la serie es genial _–un Kakashi reía despreocupadamente en la sala mirando con ojos pervertidos la tele mientras una sombra oscura se vislumbraba desde fuera la ventana, con unos suaves movimientos de sus manos, la sombra conjuró unos sellos y haciéndose arena pura entro por la rendija de la ventana lenta y pausadamente. De la misma forma se deslizó hasta la presencia durmiente que notaba en una habitación, pasando de cualquier otro ser que se encontrara en la casa, su objetivo era ese muchacho rubio que ahora tenía frente sus ojos-

_Que bello y…puro es –_posó su mano sobre el chico y cuando iba a llevárselo una blanquecina aura lo inmovilizó haciendo que se tambaleará contra la mesita noche y botara al suelo la lámpara- _¿qué tramas¿por qué quieres hacerme daño¿eres un enviado de ÉL?_ –el chico que aparentemente dormía abrió sus ojos mirando los verdes del demonio fijamente, estaba perdido, el ángel negro notaba como poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas, en un intento por zafarse aumentó su poder aunque con ello lo descubrieran, si ese chico seguía mirándolo……esos ojos….lo matarían. El demonio sintió una presencia detrás de él, vio que se trataba de un simple mortal o eso le pareció-

_Tenemos compañía_ -susurro al rubio notando al instante como éste bajaba la guardia, aprovechando la ocasión y antes de escapar le dijo- _tus alas serán nuestras_ –reventando la pared escapó de aquella casa-

**Fin del flashback**

_Así que fallaste tontamente _–habló un ángel negro a la derecha de Orochimaru, cuya melena, piel pálida y ojos rojos como la sangre destacaba sobre su cuerpo- _típico de un ángel de segunda _–el demonio viperino levantó una mano-_ cállate, no te he dicho que hables _–el primer ángel negro frunció el ceño molesto- _y tu Gaara _–Orochimaru se acercó a él hasta ponerse a su espalda- _¿preparado para tu castigo por fallar?_ –de un fuerte tirón le bajó el pantalón color negro que llevaba dejando su pálido, redondo y duro trasero al aire mientras el demonio serpiente se sacaba su miembro abriéndose el kimono- _seguro que después de esto ya no vuelves a fallarme más _–Itachi y otro ángel negro de pelo rosa miraban el espectáculo divertidos mientras Gaara aguantándose las ganas de gritar, juraba para sí, venganza contra cierto ángel de ojos azules-

* * *

_Venga Naruto…algún día tendrás que salir –_dijo Kakashi ya arto de dar golpes contra la puerta- _si sales…..haré lo que quieras, por ejemplo, te diré con cuantos tíos te acostarás en el futuro _–Kakashi sonrió pervertido y de dentro del baño se oyó una voz- ¡_quiero que me jures que Sasuke no me besará nunca más y que es verdad que no me quedaré embarazado!_ –Kakashi suspiró- _hace media hora que te prometí eso –_el peligrís miró hacia donde estaba el Uchiha, hacía un rato que se había marchado hacia la cocina y no decía palabra….encima que la culpa era suya, se permitía el lujo de pasar de todo y estar tan tranquilo- 

_Usuratonkachi –_se oyó de pronto a Sasuke desde la cocina- _te he hecho ramen, sal ya o se enfriará _–como si nada hubiera pasado Naruto abrió la puerta velozmente tirando de culo contra el suelo a Kakashi y se sentó en la mesa feliz-

_¡Date prisa Sasuke!...tengo hambre dattebayo –_sonrió zorrunamente-_ y has más ramen, que el bebé y yo necesitamos comer mucho _–a Kakashi le cayó una gota por la cabeza y Sasuke sonrió tiernamente-

Después de pegarse casi toda la noche hablando y tras mil intentos de explicarle a Naruto que en verdad no se quedaría en cinta salvo que Sasuke sintiera amor puro, cosa que el Uchiha, negó rotundamente otras mil veces, se dispusieron a descansar un poco.

_Sasuke _–dijo Naruto cuando el Uchiha se levantó de la mesa y se quitaba de la pierna una mano que había puesto un supuestamente dormido Kakashi sobre su muslo- _dime Naruto _–respondió el Uchiha quedándose embobado al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba como queriendo decir algo, la verdad, era tan bello, que en ese momento pensó que no le importaría hacerle a Naruto un hijo de la forma tradicional-

_Jeje..jejeje –_rió un Kakashi de pronto-_ eres un súper pervertido _–Sasuke se sonrojó y dándole una patada mandó al peligrís hacia la sala- _vale, vale, me voy que veo que molesto _–se despidió con la mano y desapareció hacia la sala. Sasuke recuperando la compostura miró de nuevo a Naruto- _dime¿que querías Naruto? –_el rubio enredó sus manos en sus rodillas- _yo….puedo….¿puedo dormir contigo? _–a Sasuke se le paró el pulso y toda la sangre le bajó hasta cierta parte de su anatomía- _s..si…¡SÍ! _–carraspeó- _claro que puedes, así…podré protegerte _–dijo seriamente mientras un hilillo de sangre escapaba por la nariz del moreno por pensar "ciertas" cosas-

_Naruto, si duermes con él hará de todo menos protegerte _–se oyó a Kakashi desde la sala burlonamente- _deja de marujear ¡vieja cotilla!_ –gritó el Uchiha furioso. Algo más calmado miró de nuevo a Naruto y le extendió la mano para que lo acompañara hasta su cuarto- _sígueme_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke condujo a Naruto hasta su cuarto y cuando llegaron el rubio se asombró, si la casa estaba súper ordenada el cuarto ya era digno de algo más que de elogios, todo estaba en su sitio perfectamente, todo brillaba como si fuera nuevo, Naruto miraba y miraba hasta que se paró delante de una foto, en ella se veía a un Sasuke pequeñito y a dos personas jóvenes que Naruto supuso que eran sus padres-

_Ne Sasuke…¿por qué no vives con tus padres? _–el rubio preguntó sin mala intención mientras Sasuke agachaba la cabeza y contestaba melancólico-

_Murieron hace mucho, mi propio hermano les arrebató la vida llevándoselos en su locura suicida_ –sonrió con tristeza. Naruto agarró a Sasuke de la mano y lo llevó hasta el futón haciendo que se metiera con él dentro- _No pensemos cosas tristes y durmamos _–Sasuke le acaricio los cabellos- _¿y tu Naruto…los ángeles tenéis padres? _–el rubio sonrió, pero Sasuke notó que su sonrisa era fingida- _si…pero se ve que en eso tu y yo somos iguales, también murieron hace mucho…los míos se los llevó ÉL, aunque Kami-sama dice que en mí dejaron su amor, nunca he sabido a que se refiere pero soy feliz sabiendo que me quisieron hasta el último momento de sus vidas _–sonrió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, a Sasuke le pareció que el mundo se detenía, estar ahí, el rubio y él, los dos, en la misma cama hablando de cosas que nadie sabía sobre ellos y viendo sobre todo que Naruto había pasado y sufrido lo mismo, en ese momento el corazón le latió fuertemente y Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo-

_Dobe _–dijo más con cariño que por meterse con él- _si te dijera….que no me hubiera importado que tuvieras un hijo mío ¿qué pensarías? _–Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado, la verdad que no sabía porqué pero el moreno le atraía fuertemente, pero no sólo físicamente, si por fuera Sasuke era bello, Naruto que era capaz de ver el interior, vislumbraba que Sasuke era inmensamente más bello por dentro, aunque cierta parte de esa belleza estuviera levemente manchada por algo que distinguió como odio y tristeza, la verdad aunque sintiera la gran atracción que sentía, no podía dejar que el Uchiha se enamorara de él, ya que si así fuera, el moreno también estaría en peligro-

_Sasuke yo…-_Naruto dio un suave respingo de la impresión cuando éste se acercó hasta su cuello e hizo presión con los labios cálidos en éste, estos lamían suavemente y con pasión todo el cuello, dejando marcas rojas a su paso, Sasuke quería marcarlo, que todos supieran que esa piel sería suya-

_Sasuke para…no…no hagas eso…tengo miedo –_Sasuke dejo de lamerlo y morderlo y lo miró fijamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- _tranquilo Naruto, no te besaré en los labios si es eso lo que te preocupa _–el moreno le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama de zorritos a Naruto y se dispuso a lamer suavemente los pezones del ángel- _mmmm..Naruto, eres….delicioso_ –el rubio no podía contenerse, mientras se sonrojaba un suave gemido escapó de su boca y de sus labios un suave susurró salió- _Sa…sa….Sasuke, yo….mmmmm…yo sólo….déjame…deja –_el rubio apartó al moreno de su cuerpo y mirándolo fijamente le dijo serio con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación- _no, no me beses más, no quiero….no quiero ponerte en peligro _–los ojos de Naruto se cubrieron de un suave manto cristalino, estaba a punto de llorar-

_Mira que eres dobe…ya estoy metido hasta el cuello, lo quieras o no, estaré contigo para siempre _–el moreno sonrió con arrogancia- _¿no quieres que esté contigo? –_Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, un simple mortal, un simple mortal estaba aceptando el peligro, el estar inmiscuido en la lucha eterna entre el bien y el mal, en arriesgar su vida….todo ¿por estar con él, para Naruto esto sólo significaba una cosa, seriamente le preguntó al moreno-

_Sasuke, dime la verdad….¿que sientes por mí¿atracción o amor?_ –Naruto sabía que era sólo atracción, en su mente no cabía que un simple encuentro y en un solo día, alguien se enamorara de otra persona, sólo un baka como él haría eso. Sasuke con cara de molestia se quitó la camisa haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara al ver su perfecto cuerpo, le agarró la mano y se la puso a la altura del corazón-

_Usuratonkachi ¿lo notas? _–Naruto cerró los ojos y sintió el suave pero fuerte palpitar del corazón de Sasuke, abrió los ojos y miró internamente el cuerpo del moreno, la zona del corazón cegaba los ojos del ojiazul de un suave y fuerte brillo rosado-

_Sasuke-baka –_se abrazó a él y cambiando su cara a una de preocupación añadió- ¡_ni se te ocurra besarme nunca en la boca! –_el Uchiha sonrió, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ahora, lo más seguro que fuera una locura aceptar todo eso que sentían y también algo precipitado pero no podía evitarlo, desde el primer momento supo que Naruto era ideal para él, él era como la Luna y Naruto como su sol-

_Tranquilo baka, no te besaré en los labios….pero si puedo por el cuerpo ¿verdad? –_Naruto asintió y se sonrojó dejando que Sasuke lo besara de nuevo por el cuello-

_Hay que ver lo rápido que son estos chiquillos_ –reía Kakashi mientras despegaba la oreja de la puerta- _será mejor descansar, ya es de día y Kami-sama querrá que le dé un informe a la tarde –_suspiró cansado-

* * *

_Iruka-sama, entonces ¿todo ha ido según lo planeado? _–una rubia de grandes pechos y aspecto de veinteañera, hablaba hacia un hombre con dos grandes alas grises y una cicatriz en su nariz- 

_Sí Tsunade-sama, fíjate en Naruto –_Dios y la mujer miraron a Naruto escrutándolo de arriba abajo, en su vientre una minúscula aura rojiza casi imperceptible comenzaba a brillar-

_Ya veo, así que el beso fue de amor puro _–la mujer sonreía-

_Tsunade _–la llamó Dios- _es bueno haberte mandado a la tierra, cuando Naruto y los demás se den cuenta que el bebé llegará, deberás ganarte su confianza, no podemos permitir que ese niño crezca con influencias externas a las nuestras, desde el primer momento que nazca arrastrarás si hace falta a Naruto y el bebé hasta el cielo, aunque el Uchiha se oponga _–Iruka miró con determinación a la rubia- _esa será tu misión, no se la comentes a nadie, sabes que de esto depende el destino del cielo, ni Kakashi puede "ver" lo que planeamos el concejo y yo _–la mujer hizo una reverencia- _como digáis Kami-sama, me encargaré de todo con extrema precaución _–la mujer desapareció en una nube de humo-

_Perdóname Naruto, hago todo esto por el bien de la Tierra, el nuestro y sobre todo por el tuyo y el de tu hijo –_Dios se sentó en su sillón mientras un remordimiento de culpa le recorría- _a partir de ahora serán nueve largos meses…._

_

* * *

_

**O.O hasta yo me he impresionado de los rastreros planes de nuestro Iruka-Dios xDDD, mira que querer separar a Naru-baby-Sasuke con lo mono que estarán los tres juntitos xDDD (por cierto acepto sugerencias para el nombre del bebé .)**

**Bueno Tsunade la médica profesora de Sasu también esta metida en el ajo xD, Kakashi va a su bola xD y el infierno está comenzando a movilizarse :D ¿qué pasará? Dejad reviews y lo sabréis :P**

**Me gustaría contestar las reviews aquí pero no sé si se puede, que alguien me lo explique mejor porque sólo se subir los capis y mucho es xD, de todas formas contestaré brevemente las que he tenido .**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews**_

_Chibi Ichi02: _Hola, gracias por tu review, pues sí, yo también pienso que Sasuke sería un padrazo de cuidao :D y me encanta imaginármelo así derritiéndose por Naru xDDD, es que los serios son así, por fuera impasibles y por dentro un volcán en llamas :D

_Shiga San:_ Jaja pues sí, Kakashi con lo de las abejas sería un punto xD, con lo que has dicho me has dado una idea, como epílogos de la historia pienso hacer una corta donde Kakashi les enseñe a todos los niñitos ángeles como se tienen hijos (que peligro xDDD), gracias por tu review! Saludos ;-)

_Naruko-xan:_ Pues síii! Preñao y sólo con un beso, así que tened cuidado por si acaso os pasa lo mismo xDDD, sobre lo de las pastillas embarazadores, Sasu es demasiado macho, no necesita eso para dejar preñao a Naru, un poco saliva y voilá, 5 churumbeles tendrán xDDD. Gracias por tu review! (de todas formas vendo pastillas de esas si quieres te dejo algunas baratas xD te las cambio por fotos de Naruto .):P


	3. A Sasuke sólo lo besa ¡otouchan!

**_

* * *

Atención: Fic shonen-ai y algo yaoi_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, estos de la historia son palillos de merluza xD_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Iruka-sama, entonces ¿todo ha ido según lo planeado? _–una rubia de grandes pechos y aspecto de veinteañera, hablaba hacia un hombre con dos grandes alas grises y una cicatriz en su nariz-

_Sí Tsunade-sama, fíjate en Naruto –_Dios y la mujer miraron a Naruto escrutándolo de arriba abajo, en su vientre una minúscula aura rojiza casi imperceptible comenzaba a brillar-

_Ya veo, así que el beso fue de amor puro _–la mujer sonreía-

_Tsunade _–la llamó Dios- _es bueno haberte mandado a la tierra, cuando Naruto y los demás se den cuenta que el bebé llegará, deberás ganarte su confianza, no podemos permitir que ese niño crezca con influencias externas a las nuestras, desde el primer momento que nazca arrastrarás si hace falta a Naruto y el bebé hasta el cielo, aunque el Uchiha se oponga _–Iruka miró con determinación a la rubia- _esa será tu misión, no se la comentes a nadie, sabes que de esto depende el destino del cielo, ni Kakashi puede "ver" lo que planeamos el concejo y yo _–la mujer hizo una reverencia- _como digáis Kami-sama, me encargaré de todo con extrema precaución _–la mujer desapareció en una nube de humo-

_Perdóname Naruto, hago todo esto por el bien de la Tierra, el nuestro y sobre todo por el tuyo y el de tu hijo –_Dios se sentó en su sillón mientras un remordimiento de culpa le recorría- _a partir de ahora serán nueve largos meses…._

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 3: A Sasuke sólo lo besa...¡otouchan!  
_**

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde el último ataque de Él y sus siervos, desde la llegada de Naruto y Kakashi a la Tierra y desde que el rubio dormía con Sasuke en la misma cama y convivían los tres bajo el mismo techo. Todo esto había llevado a Sasuke a una conclusión, cada vez le gustaba más Naruto, odiaba más a Kakashi y sobre todo ya no le quedaba ropa que prestarle al rubio o al peligrís.

_Venga usuratonkachi, no podéis seguir así_ –Sasuke tiraba de Naruto lo más fuerte que podía pero este no se soltaba del marco de la puerta que daba entrada a la mansión Uchiha-

_¡Te he dicho que no¡no necesito ni ropa, ni zapatos!_ –el rubio se agarraba aún más fuerte al marco-

_Venga Naruto, la verdad que si que necesitamos esas cosas…míranos en que estado estamos_ –Naruto miró a Kakashi y una gota le resbaló por la cabeza, éste llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero de Sasuke que le quedaba como si fuera un pantalón pirata, una camisa con la cual ni podía levantar los brazos o la reventaba, y encima una chaqueta vaquera viejísima que correría la misma suerte que la camisa si Kakashi hacia algún movimiento en falso-

_Dobe, tu estas más decente con mi ropa, pero si vas a estar aquí por un tiempo es mejor que te compres más, a parte de que eres más bajito que yo y más flaco por lo que todo te queda largo_ –Sasuke miró al rubio, éste llevaba un suéter azul celeste que pegaba con sus ojos y le quedaba por la cintura aunque muy holgado y un pantalón pirata blanco que marcaba todas sus piernas y trasero perfectamente, vamos, para Sasuke el rubio estaba increíblemente adorable por lo que el moreno sin poder contenerse comenzó a imaginarse a Naruto extendido sobre la cama en actitud vergonzosa con el suéter medio levantado dejando ver su ombliguito mientras gemía su nombre-

_Cof cof, pervertido, cof cof, salido_ –Kakashi miraba al Uchiha con cara de burla, éste cabreado empujó a Kakashi afuera y tiró de Naruto que había bajado la guardia intentando averiguar porqué el Uchiha se había sonrojado-

_¡Todos a la estación de metro y ninguna queja más!_ –Sasuke agarró la mano de Naruto y los empezó a guiar, el rubio estaba sonrojado pero le encantaba ir así con el moreno, con una sonrisa se dejó llevar por el Uchiha mientras pensaba que ir de compras tal vez no sería tan malo-

* * *

_2º Ángel negro, Ángel de la envidia_ –Orochimaru alzó la voz nombrando a una de sus súbditas- 

_Dígame señor, estoy a su entera disposición_ –el ángel pelirrosa se arrodilló ante su amo esperando las órdenes-

_Así me gusta mi ángel_ –Orochimaru se relamió los labios con su lengua viperina- _quiero que vayas a la Tierra y cumplas la misión que el tercer ángel negro no pudo llevar a cabo_ -La pelirrosada elevó sus ojos y miró a su señor-

_¿Dónde está ahora mismo ese ángel de ojos azules_? –el demonio viperino sonrió con satisfacción y haciendo unos sellos con sus manos invocó a otro de sus sirvientes-

_Vidente…muéstranos con tu poder donde está nuestra presa_ –el demonio sonrió de forma diabólica y la vidente haciendo un gesto de asentimiento alzó un abanico que llevaba a la espalda, conjuró unos sellos y sobre la textura del abanico aparecieron con toda claridad Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi en el centro comercial de Konoha-

_Ahí los tenéis mi señor_ –la vidente clavó sus ojos en la pelirrosa- _aunque os digo de antemano que Sakura va a fallar_ –la vidente sonrió con malicia sin quitar los ojos de la pelirrosa-

_¡Cállate Temari! tus visiones son siempre un desastre….nunca alcanzarás un poder como el del Ángel del Destino_ –Temari frunció el ceño molesta y mirando a su señor pidió permiso para marcharse hacia sus aposentos, si algo había que le molestara a parte de la pelirrosa, era que le recordaran que sus poderes eran muy inferiores a los del Ángel del Destino-

_Desapareced de mi vista….me estáis enfadando_ –Orochimaru miró furioso a las dos mujeres y estas algo asustadas desaparecieron en sendas nubes de humo-

_Prepárate pequeño rubio, pronto serás mío de la misma forma que lo fueron tus padres jajajaja…………jaajajaaja…..JAJAJAJAJA –_la risa diabólica del demonio serpiente sonó por todo el infierno erizando la piel de todos los demonios-

* * *

_Naruto….estás…._-Kakashi y Sasuke miraban a Naruto embobados mientras hilillos de sangre bajaban por sus narices- 

_¿Me queda mal verdad? –_Naruto se sonrojo de vergüenza y adoptó un gesto infantil mientras hacia un tierno puchero. Kakashi sin poder evitarlo se cayó para atrás debido a la gran presión con que la sangre se escurría por la nariz y Sasuke negaba energéticamente-

_¡No…NO, estás….estás…-_el moreno tragó saliva- _estás muy guapo_ –unos chicos pasaban en ese momento por delante de los probadores y se quedaron embobados mirando a Naruto, Sasuke se dio cuenta y molesto los sacó a patadas de allí- _¡mirad a vuestras madres imbéciles!_ –el rubio al ver esta reacción por parte de Sasuke sonrió y decidió dejarse ese conjunto-

La tarde pasaba y los tres iban de tienda en tienda mirando y comprando todo lo que les gustaba, Sasuke pasaba su tarjeta sin miramientos sobre todo si las cosas que compraba eran para el rubio, Naruto algo asustado del ritmo de compras que llevaban paró a Sasuke de camino a otra tienda-

_Oye Sasuke¿no estamos comprando demasiado, es decir¿como piensas pagarlo?_ –el Uchiha le sonrió con superioridad al rubio-

_Mira que eres dobe, mis padres dejaron una fortuna tan grande que podría vivir 100 vidas a todo tren antes de gastarme todo el dinero que tengo_ –a Kakashi en ese momento se le iluminaron los ojos y votándose encima de Sasuke gritaba-

_¡Déjame preñado aquí mismo, mi sueño es atar a un rico y vivir de él_ –el peligrís se reía como un loco mientras intentaba despelotar a un Sasuke muy cabreado, el rubio miraba la escena con diversión hasta que su estómago hizo ruido-

_Ne chicos…yo….tengo mucha hambre y estoy muy cansado….¿podemos dejar las compras por hoy?_ –preguntó con una cara casi de súplica. Sasuke y Kakashi dejaron de hacer el tonto y levantándose asintieron-

_Podemos ir a tomar algo a una teteria famosa que hay cerca de aquí_ –propuso Sasuke-

_¿Tienen ramen?_ –preguntó Naruto con ojos ilusionados-

_No, no tienen ramen_ –dijo el Uchiha serio y algo molesto, maldita había sido la hora en que le había dado a probar el ramen, el rubio se pasaba las 24 horas del día pidiendo y comiéndolo, era algo inhumano, pero sobre todo...¡amaba más el ramen que a él, o eso sentía el Uchiha a veces-

_¡Pero yo quiero ramen dattebayo!...Sasuke…por favor, haré lo que quieras_ –el Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia al oír lo último que dijo Naruto, mientras Kakashi suspiraba adivinando lo que el Uchiha quería-

_Vale Naruto, iremos a un sitio donde sirvan ramen…pero tu, esta noche….-_el moreno se acercó a Naruto y le susurró algo al rubio en su oído, éste se sonrojó al instante y acepto cohibidamente-

_Naruto, si Kami-sama te viera, mira que caer tan bajo por un plato de ramen_ –Kakashi suspiró-

_¡Déjame en paz dattebayo, si vieras el ramen con mis mismos ojos harías eso y más!_ –a Naruto se le caía la baba mientras pensaba en un plato de ramen gigante y agarrando a Sasuke tiró por el- _¡vamos, vamos a comer! _–el Uchiha asentía serio mientras Kakashi los seguía, a lo lejos una chica pelirrosa miraba todo lo ocurrido sin perder detalle-

_Hmmm…creo que es hora de entrar en acción_ –sonrió malvadamente-

* * *

_Aquí tiene su comida señor _–un camarero bastante guapo le servía la comida a Naruto, el chico no le quitaba el ojo de encima al rubio, cosa que a Sasuke le molestaba bastante, ya que Naruto ni se daba cuenta, sólo sonreía y actuaba aún más inocente, cosa que despertaba aún más el interés sobre él en los demás- 

_Puedes marcharte, estás tardando en traer el resto de la comida….criado_….-siseó el moreno con mirada asesina hacia el camarero- _(mira que intentar ligar con MI Naruto)_ –el Uchiha pensaba molestó, mientras el camarero lo fulminó con la mirada y se marchó-

_Sasuke sería conveniente que pensaras que Narut…._ -el peligrís fue interrumpido por el moreno-

_¡Quieres dejar de meterte en mi cabeza de una vez!_ –bufó molesto, mientras a todo esto Naruto engullía su tazón de ramen gigante, mientras dos mesas más adelante una pelirrosa había visto todo sin perder detalle y cuando el camarero que había atendido a Naruto y compañía pasó a su lado, ésta, con un simple toque conjuró su poder sobre el muchacho que en un momento estaba repleto de envidia, con ojos ensangrentados y una ira descomunal se dio la vuelta y mientras agarraba un cuchillo corrió veloz hacia Sasuke-

_¡El chico tiene que ser mío…dámelo! _–el grito del camarero poseído por la envidia se oyó por todo el restaurante, el Uchiha y Kakashi miraron perplejos como el muchacho se les lanzaba sobre ellos con cuchillo en mano dispuesto a dejar a Sasuke como un colador, Naruto al ver lo que sucedía e inundado por una ansía protectora descomunal, se levantó de la mesa y con mirada enfurecida balbuceó-

_¡No lo...toques!_ –posó un dedo sobre el camarero y éste como si no pesara nada salió despedido hacia atrás unos 15 metros, Kakashi asustado se levantó y fue a socorrer al muchacho mientras Sasuke perplejo no daba crédito a lo que había pasado-

_Narut…_-se calló de pronto el moreno al ver como medio restaurante murmuraba aterrorizados lo sucedido mientras Naruto escrutaba con la mirada todo el lugar, lo que más aterrorizaba a Sasuke eran los ojos de Naruto, de un rojo monstruoso-

_Ahí estás_ –los ojos del rubio se clavaron en una melena pelirrosa que en ese momento salía rápidamente por la puerta del restaurante, Naruto enfurecido fue tras ella haciendo volar de la misma manera que hizo con el camarero a cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera por delante, mientras detrás de él, un flipado Sasuke lo seguía sin decir ni mu y un poco más atrás Kakashi suspiraba mientras hacia unos sellos e invocaba a los "limpiadores"-

_Borrad todo recuerdo de esta gente sobre el día de hoy e implantadle otros_ –unos niños de unos 6 años asentían enérgicos y se movían por todo el restaurante conjurando sellos sobre las personas como locos- _Naruto…..¿qué ha pasado?_ -bufaba un Kakashi mientras miraba al rubio fuera del restaurante que seguía haciendo volar cosas, cabreado porque la pelirrosa se le había escapado, pero aún más cabreado porque alguien había intentado tocar a SU Sasuke-

* * *

_¡Naruto!...¿qué demonios te ha pasado?_ –Kakashi miraba enfadado al rubio- _¿sabes el desastre que has armado, mitad de los limpiadores del cielo han estado 2 horas para "tapar" el desastre que montaste en el centro comercial_ –el peligrís clavaba su mirada en un cohibido Naruto- 

_Yo…yo…¡no sé que me paso!_ –se sonrojó y juntando sus dedos tímidamente añadió- _cuando vi que aquel chico intentaba atacar a Sasuke….no sé, sentí un impulso que venía desde mi vientre y….lo demás, está todo borroso_ –Naruto puso cara de pena hacia Kakashi con la intención de que le perdonara, el peligrís suspiró-

_Por favor Naruto, para la próxima, ten más cuidado, ya sabes que pasaría si la Tierra se enterara de la existencia del cielo_ –el peligrís acarició la cabeza del rubio para luego posar sus ojos sobre un Sasuke demasiado sonriente- _y Sasuke, por favor, deja de alegrarte tanto porque Naruto se pusiera celoso, creo que todo es más complicado que simples celos_ –Kakashi le sacó la lengua sabiendo que al haber dicho eso en alto había herido el orgullo de Sasuke-

_¡Yo no estoy contento porque Naruto sienta celos!...a mí…no me importa_ –se levantó y salió del cuarto mientras el peligrís se reía-

_Naruto, lo tienes loquito jeje_ –el rubio se sonrojó y sonrió para sí-

* * *

_Kami-sama, he estado observando a Naruto y su situación y hay algo que me preocupa_ –Tsunade miró directamente a Iruka- 

_¿Qué es Tsunade-sama?_ –preguntó preocupado el moreno- ¿_tiene algo que ver con su hijo_?-la rubia se encogió de hombros-

_No lo sé la verdad, pero algo no estaba en nuestros cálculos, en el suceso del restaurante…hubo algo…que "alteró" a Naruto_ –la rubia se mordió una uña preocupada-

_¿Podría ser un enviado de Él_? -preguntó Iruka molesto-

_No, ya sabéis que hay muy pocos seres que puedan afectar con su magia a Naruto_ –Tsunade se masajeó las sienes intentando pensar- _incluso Orochimaru_ –Iruka se levantó fulminando a Tsunade con la mirada- _lo_ _siento Kami-sama, no repetiré más ese nombre_ –la rubia carraspeó- _incluso Él del mismo modo que usted, no pueden agredir ni interferir directamente en el devenir de la Tierra ni de ángeles o demonios según el convenio celestial, y Él es el único que podría hacerle verdadero daño a Naruto, así que está descartado_ –se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación- _le pido permiso para comunicarle a Kakashi todo lo que está pasando, él Ángel del…_-la rubia fue interrumpida-

_Tsunade-sama, ni se os ocurra, todo seguirá según lo planeado, vigila más estrechamente a Naruto pero por nada del mundo deben descubrirse nuestros planes, si se enteraran….ellos_ –Iruka puso mirada de disgusto- _ellos dejarían de confiar en nosotros, todo debe seguir lo planeado, ya falta menos para que Naruto comience a manifestar físicamente su "estado", pronto se darán cuenta de que el niño, está en camino_ –la rubia fue a protestar pero Iruka con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que Tsunade desapareciera en una nube de humo mandándola de nuevo a la Tierra-

_Naruto...seguro que estarás bien _-Iruka miraba desde el cielo a un Naruto que comía ramen en casa de Sasuke-

* * *

Sasuke miraba al rubio engullir ramen a velocidad de la luz mientras preparaba otro caldero más de esa comida que se había convertido en su enemigo a batir para recibir la atención del rubio. 

_¡Sasuke haz mas ramen dattebayo, no sé que me pasa, pero tengo mucha hambre_ –el rubio sonrió zorrunamente-

_Ya va, ya va, espera un poco más Naruto, ni que estuvieras embarazado_ –el Uchiha bufó molesto, hacia 2 horas que habían llegado del centro comercial y Sasuke se las había pegado en la cocina haciendo ramen para el rubio sin parar, lo único que no le hacia estamparle media cocina al rubio en la cabeza era que le había prometido "eso" para esta noche. Sonrojándose y sonriendo de una manera pervertida le sirvió el 5 caldero de ramen a Naruto-

_¡Gracias Sasuke, ittadakimasu_ –el rubio siguió devorando con gula el plato mientras Sasuke limpiaba todos los cacharros-

_Mujajajaajajaj, jiajiajaijaia_ –la risa de Kakashi se oyó desde el salón- _jujuju_ –risa pervertida- _chicos venid a ver, la primera temporada en dvd de Icha Icha Paradise es genial, corred u os perderéis las partes más pervertidas jujuju_ –Naruto y Sasuke miraron para la sala mientras un goterón les caía por la frente-

Naruto dejó el plato vacío y suspirando de lo lleno que estaba le gritó al peligrís

_Yo voy a darme una ducha y luego a dormir estoy muy cansado_ –se levantó y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Sasuke fue al baño. Éste por su parte se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó al lado del peligrís mientras miraba con atención la pantalla para así averiguar porque a Kakashi y medio mundo le gustaba tanto esa serie-

_Pero que…-_a Sasuke un goterón le resbaló por la frente. En la pantalla un grupo de chicos hacía un plan súper calculado para poder conseguir verle las bragas a una chica de la clase, por el otro lado las chicas hacían una porra de que chicos se verían mejor montándoselo juntos y hacían planes maquiavélicos para juntarlos, vamos, la serie era la esencia de Kakashi en estado puro-

_Muajajaja ¿a que es divertido Sasuke? Y eso que aún no han llegado las escenas de cama_ –Sasuke miró asustado al peligrís y se levantó de allí dispuesto a ir al otro baño de la casa a darse una ducha como Naruto, al pensar en el rubio se imaginó como sería tomar una ducha los dos juntos y enjabonarle la espalda a un desnudo y azorado kitsune-

_Sasuke…no pienses esas cosas que me pongo malo jujuju_ –Kakashi rió y Sasuke le lanzó un jarrón que tenía a mano dejando a Kakashi KO en el sillón y Sasuke entraba molesto en el otro baño-

_

* * *

_

_Ahhhh…que bien me siento_ –Naruto se terminaba de echar agua caliente por su cabeza, cerró la llave y secándose salió de la ducha, se acercó al espejo y se miró-

_Tengo que ponerme guapo para Sasuke, le he prometido que esta noche haré "eso"_ –el rubio se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo, llevaban dos semanas durmiendo juntos y aunque los primeros días sólo se daban besos por el cuerpo entre sí, hacía unos dos días que Sasuke totalmente excitado y extasiado había pedido permiso para tocarle ciertas "partes" de su cuerpo, cosa que el rubio totalmente avergonzado había aceptado dejarse hacer, sobre todo porque ya tenía algo claro, y era que lo amaba con locura, le gustaba todo de él, desde su forma de caminar, hasta la forma en gritarle a Kakashi y sobre todo la forma en que lo trataba, Sasuke parecía serio y frío pero con él era distinto, era dulce y cálido-

En el otro baño Sasuke salía de la ducha caminando desnudo por este, se acercó al espejo y se miró

_Hoy tengo que ponerme aún más guapo para Naruto, hoy ocurrirá…"eso"_ –el Uchiha rió pervertido mientras un hilillo de sangre escurría por su nariz, en la sala Kakashi quitaba los ojos de la pantalla y miraba hacia el baño de Sasuke-

_Hay que ver como se emociona por "eso"_ –riéndose dirigía de nuevo su vista hacia la pantalla-

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke salían del baño al mismo tiempo, el rubio llevaba un pijama holgado que Sasuke le había comprado especialmente para él, con zorritos por toda la tela, lo que no sabía Naruto era que Sasuke lo había comprado porque al ser holgado sus manos podrían recorrer mejor su cuerpo, el moreno sonrió al verlo con el pijama, Naruto sólo se ruborizó. 

_Sasuke, vo…voy preparando el futón_ –Naruto entró rápidamente en la habitación y Sasuke cerrando la puerta con pestillo entró después de él, asegurándose unas cuantas veces que estuviera bien cerrada, desde que había arreglado el cuarto no había noche que Kakashi no se pusiera a escuchar detrás de la puerta, por lo que Sasuke había insonorizado la habitación, nadie más que él oiría los gemidos que su rubio hacia cuando lo besaba o acariciaba-

_Ya…ya está la cama hecha_ –Naruto se metió dentro sonrojado y Sasuke quitándose una camisilla que llevaba puesta lo siguió, nada mas entrar en la cama le besó la frente y mirándolo con cariño le dijo-

_Naru-chan….cumple tu promesa, quiero "eso"_ –el corazón de Sasuke iba a mil y Naruto se ponía rojo como un tomate, el rubio extendió sus manos y las apoyó en la cintura del moreno comenzando a acariciarla, Naruto tragó saliva y se decidió a cumplir su promesa y darle "eso" a Sasuke-

_Sasuke…yo….yo…¡yo quiero que seas mi novio!_ –el rubio se sonrojó y Sasuke con cara tonto y un hilillo sangre chorreando por su nariz asintió feliz mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello-

_Gracias Naruto, me ha hecho muy feliz oír "eso" de tu boca_ –Sasuke le quitó la camisa al rubio- _ahora, por favor, déjame tocarte, no te preocupes por Kakashi, puedes gemir lo que quieras, no puede oírnos _–Sasuke deslizó su mano hasta el trasero de Naruto y lo apretó con ganas- _eres tan sexy Naru-chan_

Fuera de la habitación, Kakashi estaba sentado en una silla comiendo palomitas mientras reía pervertidamente

_Este Uchiha es un baka, mira que pensarse que insonorizando la habitación podría evitar que los espiara_ –rió pervertidamente- _el Sasuke-baka no sabe que los ángeles podemos ver las auras a través de cualquier cosa jujuju_ –se volvió a reír mientras veía el aura de Sasuke pegarse más a Naruto y su mano pasaba de su trasero a su entrepierna-

_¡Ahhhmmm!...Sa…sa..sasuke…mmmm_ –Naruto gemía descontrolado mientras el Uchiha masajeaba su miembro- _ya…no…no…¡no aguanto más!_ –Naruto terminó por correrse sobre la mano del Uchiha que no dejaba de besar y lamer el cuello, pecho y cara del Kitsune-

_Me muero por besarte Narut_…-el rubio selló la boca del moreno con sus dedos-

_Sabes que no podemos, no estamos preparados para lo que pasaría_ –Naruto se entristeció- _yo también me muero por besarte_ –se sonrojó, recibiendo una caricia y un beso en la frente por parte del moreno-

Después de estarse acariciandose un rato más, Sasuke se preparaba para ir al baño como todas las noches, aún no se atrevía a pedirle al rubio que lo tocara a él de la misma forma que él hacia con el kitsune, también sobre todo porque sabía que si Naruto comenzaba a tocarlo Sasuke era capaz de no poder controlarse y hacerle el amor allí mismo, vamos que se sentía muy frustrado por terminar todas las noches él mismo con su mano.

_Sasuke_ –la voz de Naruto se dejó oír antes de que éste saliera por la puerta, momento que Kakashi aprovechó para salir por patas de allí-

_Dime Naruto_ –respondió el moreno sintiendo dolor en su erección, pedía a gritos que la descargaran-

_Yo…puedo…hacerte lo mismo si quieres_ –sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo-

Sasuke abrió los ojos, dejándose llevar por las palabras del kitsune, terminó por acercarse temblorosamente a éste bajándose el pantalón hasta los tobillos

_Hazlo por…favor_ –Sasuke tragó saliva mientras Naruto miraba entre maravillado y extasiado la inmensa longitud de Sasuke, ésta se alzaba completamente erecta y palpitante cerca de la cara del rubio-

_Es muy grande Sasuke_ –el rubio sonrió inocente mientras miraba a Sasuke, haciendo que el miembro del moreno se pusiera aún más duro si era posible. Naruto comenzó a masajearle el miembro, sin saber porqué sacó su lengua y le dio un suave lametón a la punta, el Uchiha sorprendido por la acción y sin poder evitarlo de lo muy excitado que Naruto lo tenía, descargó sin remedio sobre la cara del rubio, totalmente avergonzado se agachó hacia Naruto-

_Lo siento…yo…yo…-_el rubio lo abrazó-

_Te quiero mucho Sasuke…no importa_ –le besó el cuello- _pásame alguna toallita húmeda para limpiarme_

Sasuke se subió los pantalones aún avergonzado y cogiendo una toallita de la mesa de noche le limpió toda la cara y los restos que Naruto aún tenía entre sus piernas de antes

_Naruto…será mejor que_ _durmamos_ –el rubio asintió y metiéndose en la cama con Sasuke detrás lo abrazó- _buenas noche Sasuke_

_Buenas noches Naru-chan_ –el moreno apagó la luz y correspondió al abrazo-

Fuera de la habitación Kakashi recogía la silla y las palomitas

_Mira que volver a montar todo el chiringuito para que Sasuke se viniera en 1 minuto jujuju_ –rió pervertidamente, mientras entraba en su habitación dispuesto a dormir, por la mañana debía entregarle un informe a Kami-sama-

* * *

La mañana llegaba a la mansión Uchiha, era lunes y un Sasuke apurado se vestía en la habitación que compartía con Naruto, del ruido que hacia el Kitsune se despertó. 

_¿Sasuke que haces?_ –el rubio se frotaba los ojos y se levantaba estirando todo su cuerpo semidesnudo cosa que hizo que Sasuke se quedara embobado mirándolo-

_Cof…Naruto…me voy a la universidad_ –dijo recuperando la compostura- _llevo dos semanas sin ir, no puedo faltar más_

_Pero si eres rico ¿para que estudias?_ –el rubio miró inocente al moreno-

_Ser rico no lo es todo en la vida, estudio para médico porque quiero poder ayudar a la gente_ –Sasuke miró serio a Naruto y vio como a éste se le iluminaban los ojos y se le ponían en forma de estrellitas-

_¡Te adoro Sasuke!_ –lo abrazó y lo besó por todo el cuello-

_Para Naruto…me..me estoy excitando y llego tarde_ –el rubio se separó sonriendo pícaramente mientras el Uchiha sonrojado terminaba de vestirse-

_Sasuke….¡voy contigo!_ –el rubio miró con determinación al moreno- _quiero ver como son las Universidades humanas –_Naruto comenzó a vestirse eligiendo el conjunto que tanto le había gustado a Sasuke-

El moreno frunció el ceño, ni loco llevaría a Naruto a un sitio con más de dos mil tíos que podrían lanzarse sobre su kitsune, vale que no todos serían gays, ni les atraería un ángel, pero lo dicho, ni loco lo llevaría allí y menos con 2000 tías que sí se le botarían, y es que el rubio era tan guapo

_No Naruto, no vas a i_…-dos golpes sonaron en la puerta interrumpiendo al moreno, Naruto la abrió y Kakashi entró mientras miraba pervertidamente al rubio semidesnudo, el peligrís notó los pensamientos asesinos del Uchiha y carraspeando dijo-

_Sasuke, aunque te mueras de celos debes llevar a Naruto contigo, aquí no estará seguro_ –el peligrís miró al moreno y antes de que protestara añadió- _no, no se puede quedar conmigo, yo tengo que hacer unos recados_ –el Uchiha volvía a abrir la boca para protestar- _y no, no es sólo para ir a comprar la segunda temporada en dvd de Icha Icha Paradise jujuju_ –rió pervertidamente- _lo dicho, Naruto va contigo_ –el rubio saltaba de felicidad-

_Kakashi, sabes que te odio y aún más cuando me lees el pensamiento_ –Sasuke miraba molesto al peligrís-

_Lo sé_ –sonrió feliz- _y por eso lo hago_ –rió como un loco-

_¿Por qué a Naruto no le lees la mente?_ –preguntó molesto el moreno, Kakashi miró a Naruto y este prestaba atención a la conversación mientras terminaba de vestirse-

_No se la leo por la sencilla razón_ –se rascó la cabeza- _de que no puedo, y mucho menos en la Tierra_ –miró a Sasuke- _del mismo modo que sólo puedo ver el futuro si el libre albedrío así lo quiere, en la Tierra limito mis poderes_ –Kakashi le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke- _sería una locura dejar mi poder libre y oír los pensamientos y ver el futuro de todo el mundo entero_

Sasuke asintió abobado analizando la explicación, así que Kakashi contenía sus poderes y Naruto era infranqueable para él, el moreno se alegró de que el pervertido del peligrís no pudiera ahondar en los pensamientos del rubio, pero una nueva duda le corroía¿qué tanto poder albergaba Naruto y cuanto se contenía?

_Sasuke no te comas la cabeza, sólo te diré que mucho, demasiado_ –el peligrís sonrió y Naruto miraba confundido todo- _ni él sabe cuanto_ –rió y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a la pareja solos-

_Venga Naruto, desayunemos y vayamos a la Universidad, te presentaré a mis amigos (aunque no me haga gracia)_ –pensó el moreno al imaginarse como reaccionarían al ver al rubio, sobre todo Sai-

* * *

_¡Wow Sasuke, esto es ¡maravilloso!_ –el rubio miraba la inmensa Universidad y el ir y devenir de la inmensa cantidad de gente que allí estudiaba- 

_No te emociones mucho y no te despegues de mí_ –Sasuke agarró a Naruto de la mano- _y no hables con nadie_ –el rubio asintió serio y con decisión, Sasuke lo había traído y el se comportaría como el moreno dijera-

_¡Ey Sasukito-chan!_ –una rubia se abalanzaba sobre el cuello de Sasuke de pronto-

_¿Dónde te has metido, seguro que estabas faldeando mujeres_ –un chico de aspecto cansado apareció detrás de la rubia y sonrió al Uchiha-

_Ino, Shikamaru_ –el moreno se quitó a la rubia de encima- _que alegría veros_ –dijo sin emoción-

_Hay que ver Sasuke, dos semanas sin verte y nos tratas fríamente_ –respondió la rubia fingiendo molestia-

_¿Y Chouji?_ –preguntó el moreno- _que raro no veros juntos a los siameses_ –Sasuke rió burlonamente, esos tres tenían ese apodo porque fueran donde fueran estaban siempre juntos, las malas lenguas decían que Ino los tenía como amantes, nada de esto coincidía con la realidad, Sasuke lo sabía, ellos eran inseparables, sólo eso-

_¿Chouji?. haciendo lo de siempre, comer, ahora está en el puesto de ramen_ –Ino sonrió mientras Naruto se le iluminaban los ojos y agarrando a la rubia por los hombros le preguntó con cara de súplica-

_¿Dónde está ese puesto?_ –Ino entre asombrada y sorprendida señaló el puesto que se veía a lo lejos, Naruto salió disparado hacia él con un Sasuke suspirando y yendo tras él-

_Chicos seguidme y os lo presento, nos vemos en el puesto de ramen_ –dijo el moreno apretando el paso para alcanzar al rubio-

_Ok_ –gritaba una Ino casi ausente, se giró hacia Shikamaru y maravillada le dijo- _¿lo has visto Shika? era….!era él¡_ -agarró a Shikamaru por los hombros, de la emoción casi no podía hablar- ese _rubio, no lo noté antes porque está conteniendo su poder…pero…¡era él!_ –a Ino casi las lágrimas se le salían de la emoción-

_Si, Ino, ya lo noté_ –Shikamaru miraba las nubes del cielo- _que problemático es todo esto_

Ino empujaba a Shikamaru hasta el puesto de ramen mientras este miraba las nubes en busca de calma

* * *

_Chicos, este es….Naruto_ –Sasuke les presentaba al rubio, éste hizo una reverencia y sonrió- 

_Encantado de conocer a los amigos de Sasuke_ –el rubio se incorporaba e Ino daba palmadas de la emoción-

_Nosotros también ¿verdad Chouji, Shika?_ –Shikamaru asentía y Chouji sin dejar de comer unas patatas que había sacado de su mochila asentía incrédulo-

_Shika es él ¿verdad?_ –preguntaba Chouji- _¿qué hacemos Shika?_ –volvía a preguntar sin dejar de comer-

_Yo que sé, dejadme en paz es demasiado problemático_ –decía el chico de coleta levantada-

_Estáis raros_ –comentaba Sasuke viendo como Ino no dejaba de saltar emocionada mirando a Naruto mientras Shikamaru y Chouji miraban al rubio con cautela- _por cierto¿Dónde esta Sai? Es raro que no esté por aquí _–los tres chicos fruncieron el ceño molestos-

_Sasuke como amigos tuyos que somos, te hemos dicho que te alejes de Sai, es un pesado y no muy buena persona_ –respondía Ino que con sólo oír el nombre de Sai se le erizaban los pelos de la rabia-

_Es verdad_ –añadía Chouji sacando su segundo paquete de papas-

_De todas formas no hemos visto a ese chico problemático desde hace 3 días que vino a preguntarnos por ti y le dijimos que nos dejara en paz, dijo que te llamaría_ –miró inquisitivo Shikamaru a Sasuke-

_Ya, he recibido cientos de llamadas y mensajes al móvil, pero lo tenía apagado y hoy al encenderlo los he visto, por eso preguntaba_ –decía un Sasuke molesto, conocía a Sai desde hace dos años cuando lo salvó de ahogarse en la piscina de su antiguo instituto, desde ese día Sai lo ha seguido a todo lados, e incluso se matriculó en la misma universidad y las mismas asignaturas que él. Estudiando medicina fue cuando conoció a los siameses y se hizo muy amigo de ellos, pero por una razón que nunca llegó a conocer a esos tres nunca les ha caído bien Sai-

_Sasukito-kun_ –un chico de pelo negro corto y con ciertos rasgos parecidos a Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el moreno por detrás, levantándole la camisa y acariciando su torso- _te he echado de menos tonto_ –sonrió, una sonrisa que a Shika, Ino, Chouji y a un molesto Naruto les pareció falsa-

_Sai, ya me preguntaba donde estabas_ –Sasuke le apartó las manos pero Sai aprovechando el momento le dio un beso en los labios-

_Para ti guapo_ –los siameses casi vomitaban del asco, odiaban a ese tipo y Naruto se comenzó a encender de la furia, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza y alzando la voz para que los presentes lo escucharan soltó--

_A Sasuke sólo lo besa…¡otouchan!_ –Sasuke miró a Naruto asombrado sin comprender que significaba lo que había dicho, al momento vio sus ojos, dándose cuanta de lo que podría pasar agarró a Naruto para calmarlo que al momento recuperó sus ojos azules y el sentido, Sai miraba a la pareja extrañado y el grupo de tres asombrados miraban directamente al rubio-

_¿Otouchan¿Quién eres tu baka?_ –respondió Sai molesto al ver como Naruto se abrazaba excesivamente a Sasuke-

_Yo soy el nov_…-Sasuke cortó a Naruto-

_Sai, este es Naruto un amigo y por favor, ya te he dicho que me desagrada sobremanera que me toques y beses así, ya sea en público o privado_ –Naruto sonrió triunfante sacándole la lengua a Sai sin despegarse del moreno, Sai molesto se marchó haciendo un ademán con la mano no sin antes mirar mal al rubio-

_Sasuke no me digas que_…-los tres aterrorizados miraban como Sasuke correspondía al abrazo del rubio-

_Luego os lo cuento mejor, llegamos tarde a clases, entremos, Naruto no hagas ruido y contrólate_ –éste asintió sonrojado y los siameses entraron detrás de ellos dos mientras murmuraban "hay que comentar esto a nuestro contacto"-

* * *

Sai caminaba por un callejón solitario mientras pensaba en Sasuke 

_¡Kuso! seguro que ese rubio tan guapo se ha liado con mi Sasu-chan, aguanto que Sasu flirtee con alguna chica…pero con otro chico ¡ni loco! el primer hombre de Sasu-chan………! seré yo, aunque sea a la fuerza_!–el moreno dio una patada enfadado a una caja en el suelo-

_Ju.ju.ju así que el mariquita ama a Sasuke-kun_ –una chica pelirrosa sonreía diabólicamente a Sai- _pues llegas tarde, ellos están juntos…para siempre_ –la chica caminó hasta Sai- _¿no siente envidia?_

Sai molesto empujó a la chica.

_¡Tu que sabes loca¿eres otra fan de Sasuke?_ –el moreno apretó los puños- _¡ya estoy harto, el es mío, mío….¡MIO_! –la pelirrosa sonrió triunfante-

_Claro, claro_ –se acercó y lo tocó, conjurando su poder sobre él- _haz a Sasuke tuyo, noto la envidia corroerte, es buena, cuanta mas sientas, más poder tendrás para quitarte a ese rubio de tu camino y del corazón de Sasuke-kun_ –la pelirrosa rió cuando vio a un Sai con ojos ensangrentados asentir y dirigirse de nuevo a la Universidad-

_Marioneta de dios_ –río de nuevo la chica- _¿detendrás con tu poder a un simple mortal delante de todo el mundo¿te expondrás a ti y al cielo ante todos ellos para parar a ese mortal? Jujuju_ –rió como una loca- _sino es así, ese odio, esa envidia, matará a Sasuke-kun_ _jajajajajaja_ –la chica desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras un Sai abría la puerta de la Universidad con una fuerza descomunal, estampando media puerta contra la pared de enfrente-

_Sasuke…sino eres mió….no serás ¡DE NADIE!_ –Sai caminaba directo al aula de medicina mientras la gente de alrededor de éste corrían asustados- _¡mío, mío, mío, mío...!_ -el moreno no paraba de repetirlo, cada vez estaba más cerca del aula-

* * *

**¡O.O Sai se ha vuelto loco, tendré que contenerme para no matarlo en el próximo capi muajaja (risa maligna), odio mucho a Sai - , espero que se haya notado xDD**

**Bueno comentar que aquí tenéis el siguiente capi, espero que os guste, la historia se va desarrollando, ya me diréis que os parece el método que utiliza Kakashi para espiarlos xDDD**

**Decir también que muchas vece utilizaré el término "siameses" para referirme al trío formado por Shika, Ino y Chouji porque repetir muchas veces los nombres cansa y como están siempre juntos, les pega :P, por cierto¿ha dado la sensación de que el trío conocía a Naruto o sabe algo sobre él? xDD eso espero .**

**Añadir que ha habido tocamientos xD no me ha salido muy bien pero nunca he escrito nada de eso, por ello el lemon tardará algo más (es que me lo están pidiendo y tengo que incrustarlo en la historia para que no desentone xDD)**

**Como último decir que pronto se verán las consecuencia del embarazo jiojio y que Naruto reacciona atacando a todo dios por una causa que ya se verá xDDD (no cuento más :P)**

**Bueno sin mas paso a comentar reviews que he tenido muchas y me ha encantado xDD**

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews**_

**Maca-chan15:** Hola, espero que aún te guste que el pervertido de Kakashi siga con ellos xDD, Sasuke como ves cada vez se cuela más por el rubio jojojo y nada yo creo que nadie podrá separarlos y menos con los arrebatos que le dan ahora a Naruto xD (espero que lo poco que he puesto de lemon te haya gustado, se me da fatal, lo siento T.T)

**Chibi-ichi 02:** Hola, gracias por seguir leyéndome ., la verdad que si el pobre Gaara violado dio pena, pero como dices así son los malos…salidos y malosos xDD Sobre lo del bebe anotaré las sugerencias sobre los nombres . y ya verás lo que pasará con Sasuke y el baby y las consecuencias sobre Naruto y el moreno xDD. Espero que nunca te calles y me sigas mandando reviews, me encantan y me animan mucho, espero que te entre la inspiración para escribir también, estaré ahí para apoyarte ;-)

**Chy-san:** Hola, me alegro que te guste, espero que tu muñeca este mejor y espero que este capi te guste también, nos vemos :D

**Riyu-chan:** Jejeje me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de los condones, te copiaré la idea para algo :P espero que no te moleste jeje. Sí, al principio iba a poner a Tsunade de Diosa xD pero Iruka se me quedaba descolgado, así que como me gusta mucho decidí darle un papel importante en la historia :D. Sobre Itachi ya verás, ya verás jiojio del mismo modo que al resto de preguntas jeje¡tendrás que seguir leyendo:P. Sobre quien es Él, espero que en este capi haya quedado más claro y porqué unos lo llaman así y otros de la otra forma .

**Shiga-san:** Hola! Me encantó tu review, lo del polvete aéreo no estaría mal jajaja. Bueno Sasuke con alas…..me cayo, seguid leyendo xD y como ves Sasuke no se ha podido resistir y cada vez le pide mas a Naru, pronto lo viola xDD, espero que me sigas leyendo, gracias por ello y nos vemos:D

**Hereda:** Gracias por la review, me alegra que te hay gustado la personalidad que tienen los personajes, espero que me sigas leyendo y te siga gustando igual o más ;-)

**Yukime souma-chan:** Hola, pues ya se sabrá más adelante las verdaderas razone de nuestro Iruka-dios y el concejo xD, peor habrá que esperar, me alegra que te guste y espero que este nuevo capi y los siguientes te sigan gustando ;-)

**Kya:** Me alegro que te hay gustado, sip Kakashi es un perver y en este capi más xDD parece que no hace sino que espiar pero mas adelante veréis cuan importante es :D, espero que te siga gustando nos vemos! (a mi tb me da pena k no se puedan dar besos pero nunca se sabe, lo peor que podía pasar ya pasó, vamos que esta preñao, peligro no hay ya XD)

**Kin'iro Kitsune:** gracias por el review, el nombre del baby me está costando mucho, gracias por las sugerencias :D. La pelirrosa adelanto que sufrirá castigo, tengo que decidir cual, eso si, será horrible para ella jiojio xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este capi también, nos vemos!

**Kennich:** Me has hecho feliz con que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capi tb te haya gustado. Sobre Itachi, las respuestas a su tiempo jeje y tranquila a Sasuke no se lo llevará el lado oscuro pero si a alguien que conocen xDD no digo más :P, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste, nos vemos :D

**Naruko-xann:** Hola! Las pastis te las tengo por aquí ya, así que cuando quieras ya sabes XDD. Iruka-dios no es malo, el hace lo que cree mejor XDD. Sasuke ya no está caliente…revienta como un volcán xDD y vamos a mí lo de Gaara me dio pena, pero los malos malosos son así xD, espero que este capi tb te guste :D


	4. Sasuke, creo que serás un gran Padre

_**Atención: Fic shonen-ai y yaoi**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no son míos, estos de la historia son carteles luminosos xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Sai caminaba por un callejón solitario mientras pensaba en Sasuke

_¡Kuso! seguro que ese rubio tan guapo se ha liado con mi Sasu-chan, aguanto que Sasu flirtee con alguna chica…pero con otro chico ¡ni loco! el primer hombre de Sasu-chan………! seré yo, aunque sea a la fuerza_! –el moreno dio una patada enfadado a una caja en el suelo-

_Ju.ju.ju así que el mariquita ama a Sasuke-kun_ –una chica pelirrosa sonreía diabólicamente a Sai- _pues llegas tarde, ellos están juntos…para siempre_ –la chica caminó hasta Sai- _¿no siente envidia?_

Sai molesto empujó a la chica.

_¡Tu que sabes loca ¿eres otra fan de Sasuke?_ –el moreno apretó los puños- _¡ya estoy harto, el es mío, mío….¡MIO_! –la pelirrosa sonrió triunfante-

_Claro, claro_ –se acercó y lo tocó, conjurando su poder sobre él- _haz a Sasuke tuyo, noto la envidia corroerte, es buena, cuanta mas sientas, más poder tendrás para quitarte a ese rubio de tu camino y del corazón de Sasuke-kun_ –la pelirrosa rió cuando vio a un Sai con ojos ensangrentados asentir y dirigirse de nuevo a la Universidad-

_Marioneta de dios_ –río de nuevo la chica- _¿detendrás con tu poder a un simple mortal delante de todo el mundo ¿te expondrás a ti y al cielo ante todos ellos para parar a ese mortal? Jujuju_ –rió como una loca- _sino es así, ese odio, esa envidia, matará a Sasuke-kun_ _jajajajajaja_ –la chica desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras un Sai abría la puerta de la Universidad con una fuerza descomunal, estampando media puerta contra la pared de enfrente-

_Sasuke…sino eres mió….no serás ¡DE NADIE!_ –Sai caminaba directo al aula de medicina mientras la gente de alrededor de éste corrían asustados- _¡mío, mío, mío, mío...!_ -el moreno no paraba de repetirlo, cada vez estaba más cerca del aula-

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Sasuke…creo…que serás un gran Padre_**

Iruka se encontraba sentado en su despacho, había intentado "observar" el estado de Naruto, pero unas fuertes perturbaciones por su zona le impedían incluso a él, divisar a su adorado rubio. Llevaba días que no dormía bien, sobre todo desde que mandó a Naruto a la Tierra para cumplir ese estúpido plan que comenzó a fraguarse hacía unos tres meses atrás.

_Ahhhh…hacia tiempo, que no me dolía la cabeza…la última vez fue cuando Naruto se enteró que los mortales podían morir de dolor y sufrimiento y se pasaba el día llorando, así durante…¡dos meses!_ -Iruka recordaba con cariño esos tiempos-

_Este dolor, es un castigo…..-_Iruka comenzó a recordar cuando la amargura hizo acto de aparición en su vida-

**Flashback**

_¿Cómo me pides eso Danzou!...¡tu y el concejo estáis locos!...¿se os ha subido la divinidad a la cabeza, podéis convertiros todos en unos "caídos" por esto que me propones_ –Iruka golpeaba la mesa con la mano fuertemente mientras las alas se le crispaban de la rabia-

_Cálmese, nuestro líder no puede dejarse llevar tanto por las emociones_ –sonrió perversamente el cabecilla del Concejo de Ancianos- _desde el día que lo acogiste bajo tu protección, sabías que Naruto estaba destinado a ser un contenedor_ –Danzou fue interrumpido por Iruka-

_¡Sí, lo sé, pero……¡no el contenedor de un demonio puro!_ –Iruka miraba furioso al hombre- _lo que pretendéis hacer es…..lo mismo que Orochimaru haría_ –casi escupía de la rabia-

_¡No permitiré que ni Dios blasfeme contra la unidad del Concejo! ya sabes que tu eres sólo un representante de nuestro poder_ –Danzou miraba a Iruka de forma seria y furiosa- _el Concejo quiere que mandes a Naruto a la Tierra bajo la protección de ese mestizo de Kakashi _–nombró al Ángel del Destino casi con asco- _una ves en la Tierra buscará a Uchiha Sasuke, el que posee sangre pura de demonio y se quedará embarazado de él, con ell._.-Danzou fue interrumpido-

_¡Ni lo sueñes!...pero ¿os habéis parado a pensar lo que pretendéis?...los Uchihas…!son demonios¡_ -Iruka no daba crédito a lo que oía-

_¡Ex demonios, le recuerdo que usted mismo purificó a los padres caídos de ese muchacho, convirtiéndolos en simple mortales sin poderes, cuando sus hijos nacieron……¡ya no eran demonios!_ –Danzou se había levantado y golpeaba también la mesa-

_¡Si…pero sus hijos poseen aún el legado latente en su interior de la que una vez fue la más poderosa de las familias demoníacas, ya veis como uno de los hijos no dudó en acabar con su vida y la de sus padres para ir a reunirse con Él…y obtener ese poder…¡ningún demonio puede escapar de sus garras, esa fue la lección que aprendí sobre las acciones que llevé a cabo al intentar salvarles_ –los ojos de Iruka se clavaban furiosos en las iris grises de Danzou-

_No nos contradigas más Iruka¡estas avisado, Naruto engendrará con la semilla de los Uchiha al ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el Oráculo lo ha visto….¡y así se hará!_ –Danzou casi bramó lo último y se sentó de nuevo en la silla-

_Así que escúchame atentamente y harás todo lo que te diga el Concejo, el único superviviente de los Uchiha no sabe nada de su pasado, ni del legado que corre por sus venas, no sabe ni porqué su hermano acabó con su familia y su propia vida…¡y así seguirá! cuando el hijo vaya a nacer lo traerás al cielo junto al contenedor, su inmenso poder también nos vendrá bien para equilibrar a favor nuestra lucha contra Él, el tiempo se acaba y debemos ganar_ –los ojos de Danzou brillaban casi con locura, Iruka supo ahí algo, el Concejo estaba podrido por la desesperación-

_¿Te piensas que el Uchiha dejará que le arrebaten a la sangre de su sangre y a la persona que amará y dejará en cinta? un vínculo entre dos seres de sangre pura es irrompible¡y te recuerdo que Naruto es el único Ángel puro que queda en el cielo, su familia fue diezmada y masacrada por Él, Él se llevo sus almas al infierno….¡todo por vuestras ansias de ganar esta guerra!_ –Iruka encrespado hacia temblar medio cielo del enfado, Kami-sama y su poder eran terribles cuando se enfadaban-

_¡Basta!_ –Danzou gritó- _desde hoy el concejo limitará tus acciones, no harás nada sin que nosotros lo supervisemos, haznos caso si quieres tener bajo tu cargo a Naruto…o ¿prefieres que este bajo mi cargo?_ –Danzou sonrió con sadismo-

Iruka apretó los puños y sentándose en su silla suspiró.

_Haré lo que proponéis_ –miró mal a Danzou- _por el bien de Naruto._

_Así me gusta_ –sonrió y se sentó- _sobre el Uchiha, ya sabes el castigo para los que se oponen al cielo….y más si son demonios_ –Iruka frunció el ceño- _a la hora de traer al niño lo mataremos si opone resistencia, sólo nos interesa su semilla._

_El "ex demonio" como tu lo llamaste, es ahora casi mortal, matarlo iría contra el Convenio Celestial_ –Iruka hablaba despacio-

_Iruka….no discutamos lo mismo, todo está decidido, el Concejo te cuenta sus planes para que vayas instruyendo a Naruto, nada más_ –sonrió con arrogancia-

_No debe mezclarse con ningún otro ser, los sangre pura son demasiado tentadores, no dejaremos que otro pose su semilla en él…queremos que nazca el ser más poderoso_ –sonrió con superioridad- _y lo tendremos, Él se llevó las almas de dos ángeles puros y volvió a atrapar a los Uchiha a su lado, debemos contraatacar y así se hará…ya sabes que pasará en año y medio_ –al decir lo último Danzou se puso pálido, volviendo a recuperar la compostura se levantó y salió por la puerta sin dejar que Iruka respondiera, éste se acurrucó en su sillón y comenzó a sollozar-

_Sarutobi-sama…¿por qué delegasteis vuestro puesto en Danzou?_ –Iruka se preguntaba amargamente mientras se daba cuenta que….todo su sufrimiento, había echo nada más que comenzar-

**Fin del Flashback**

Toc, toc –la puerta del despacho sonaba de aquella manera tan característica, Iruka saliendo de sus pensamientos, sabía de quien se trataba-

_Entra Kakashi-sama_ –dios no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre aunque no sabía cual era el motivo, la visita del Ángel del Destino le alegraba el día-

_Mi señor_ –Kakashi hizo una reverencia-

_Kakashi, a estas alturas no me trates con tanto respeto….no….lo merezco_ –sonrió amargamente recuperando al momento la compostura-

_Vale Iru-chan_ –dios miró algo molesto al ángel mientras este sonreía malvadamente-

_Como le iba a comentar Iru-chan_ –sonreía como un niño que sabe que está haciendo una travesura- _por la Tierra todo está la mar de tranquilo, la misión de proteger a Naruto no ha presentado ningún problema _–se sentó en una silla-

_Ya veo, me alegro que así sea_ –carraspeó- _dime ¿qué tal va su relación con el Uchiha?_

_Todo va bien, siguen acostándose juntos y se hacen cosillas juju_ –Kakashi se sonrojó recordando la noche anterior-

_Kakashi por favor, no me des ese tipo de detalles….no interesa, lo importante es que para el desarrollo interior de Naruto debía conocer a su alma gemela y establecer raíces en la Tierra, quiero que algún día pueda vivir como un simple mortal y quedarse al margen de toda esta guerra y miseria_ –se volvió a masajear las sienes para disminuir su dolor de cabeza-

_Iruka_ –Kakashi se puso serio- _¿de verdad es eso lo que el Concejo quiere para Naruto? se de sobra que tu si lo quieres…pero me extraña que sobre todo Danzou con el asco que nos tiene a los mestizos_ –hizo una mueca graciosa imitando a Danzou- _deje que Naruto tenga descendencia con un mortal_

_Kakashi, de verdad, no pasa nada, tu sigue vigilando tranquilamente a Naruto_ –sonrió, odiaba mentir a Kakashi, pero si supiera lo que se cocía, Danzou no dudaría en matar al peligrís-

_Por cierto_ –Iruka sonrió mientras sus ojos se le iluminaban de felicidad- _la próxima vez que vengas de la Tierra tráeme una cajita de esos pastelitos famosos que tanto me gustan_

_Vale Iru-chan te daré ese caprichito porque te quiero mucho…pero…tendré que cobrártelo_ –el peligrís rió y se lanzó sobre Iruka intentándolo besar mientras ponía morritos graciosamente-

Treinta segundos después Kakashi salía del despacho con un gran chichón en la cabeza y un ojo morado, Iruka no se había tomado muy bien la broma, dentro del despacho Kami-sama estaba sonrojado, sonreía feliz mientras miraba una foto de Kakashi, él y un pequeño Naruto en su cunita desplegando sus pequeñas alas tiernamente

_Ojalá volvieran esos buenos tiempos_ –acarició la foto con melancolía- _Kakashi tenemos que cuidarlo, se lo prometimos a Yondaime_ –guardó la foto y se dispuso a llevar a cabo sus tareas, el día sería largo-

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y los siameses se encontraban sentados en sus pupitres, esperando tranquilamente que Tsunade-sensei diera acto de presencia y comenzaran las clases, el resto del alumnado iba entrando y ocupando sus lugares, mientras Naruto no dejaba de mirar maravillado a todos lados sin dejar de agarrar el brazo de Sasuke, cosa que hacia muy feliz a éste. 

_Usuratonkachi, no te emociones demasiado, ya sabes que nadie debe saber que no perteneces a esta clase o Tsunade-sensei te echará a patadas_ –el rubio asintió mientras detrás de ellos los siameses se miraban confundidos y susurraban entre sí-

_Por Kami-sama….mirad semejante afrenta, Naruto-sama se pega demasiado a Sasuke, es nuestro amigo y sabemos que no tiene maldad….pero esto, no debería ocurrir_ –Ino murmuraba con los ojos abiertos como platos-

_Ino, no saques conclusiones precipitadas….puede que no sean nada, ni hayan hecho nada_ –Chouji comía unas chocolatinas que había sacado de su mochila-

_¡Sasuke hacia mucho que no te veía!_ –una chica se acercó a Sasuke con intenciones de abrazarlo, Naruto se metió en medio y fue abrazado por la chica que se quedó con cara interrogativa mientras el rubio la miraba mal-

_¿Con que no son nada no?_ –Ino suspiraba mientras Chouji comía más rápido de los nervios y Shikamaru susurraba que todo era demasiado problemático-

* * *

_¡Mío, mío, míooooooooo!_ –Sai totalmente poseído estiraba una especie de garras que le habían salido hacia la puerta del aula de Medicina- 

_Buenos días Sai……siempre me imaginé que causarías este tipo de problemas_ –un par de alas grises se extendieron y cegaron al nuevo engendro del infierno-

_He tardado un poco porque me he tenido que encargar de tus destrozos_ –el ángel rubio sonrió y dándole una caricia en su mejilla Sai recuperó rápidamente su forma original y se desmayó entre sus brazos-

_Bueno, supongo que hoy no daré clases, será mejor que lleve este chico al cielo y lo purifiquemos_ –hizo unos sellos y desapareció-

Detrás de una columna una chica pelirrosa apretaba el puño cabreada, su plan había fracasado de nuevo.

* * *

_Maldita Tsunade_ –Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y cabreado caminaba dirección a la cafetería, Naruto iba a su lado exclamando y saludando contento a todo el mundo, muchos se quedaban embobados mirando al bello rubio- 

_Usuratonkachi…no seas tan amable con todos_ –Sasuke fruncía el ceño¿no se daba cuenta Naruto que con su carácter lo que hacia era atraer más y más la atención sobre él? hacia un rato que un grupo de chicas los seguían mirando lascivamente al rubio-

_Sasuke, no seas tan borde, esto es muy divertido_ –Naruto sonreía mientras terminaban por llegar a la cafetería y se sentaban en una mesa, al momento llegaban Ino, Shika y Chouji ocupando los asientos restantes-

_Ne Sasuke¿has visto como Naruto te ha quitado el primer puesto de popularidad de la Universidad en un solo día?_ –Ino reía con malicia- _ya hay un grupo de pervertidas que hacen apuestas a ver quien se lo tira antes_

_¡Ino!_ –Chouji miraba furioso a la rubia, hablarle así a Naruto-sama, ésta comprendiendo se calló-

_Entonces Sasuke_ –preguntaba el rubio con cara inocente- _¿esas chicas quieren hacerme lo que tu me haces todas las noches?_ –Ino se cayó hacia atrás por la presión de la sangre que le salía de la nariz al imaginarse la escena, Shikamaru se quejaba de que los chicos guapos eran muy problemáticos, a Chouji se le habían quitado las ganas de comer y Sasuke sonrojado gritaba a Naruto que no era lugar para esos comentarios-

Los siameses les habían preguntado como se conocieron, así que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron un rato en la mesa contando una versión de cómo se habían conocido, una desastrosa versión todo sea dicho, mientras Naruto argumentaba que se habían conocido en una tienda de ramen, Sasuke decía al mismo tiempo que fue en un salón de te, los siameses miraban incrédulos la situación, sobre todo porque sabían que eso no era así.

_Bueno, en resumen, Naruto sale conmigo ¿algún problema?_ –Sasuke clavó la mirada en sus amigos-

_No, ninguno juju_ –la rubia sonreía mientras seguía imaginándose al moreno y al rubio en la cama-

_Tu verás_ –decía Chouji que no paraba de comer-

_No seas problemático, somos tus mejores amigos, así que te apoyaremos_ –se levantó de la mesa- _nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que buscar a alguien, luego nos vemos parejita_ –Shikamaru sacó a rastras a Chouji e Ino de la cafetria, tenían que comentar ciertas cosas con alguien, la nueva información era interesante, pero sobre todo, preocupante-

_Tienes muy buenos amigos Sasuke_ –sonreía el rubio- _me gustaria salir con ellos a comer ramen_

_Lo sé_ –dijo el Uchiha indiferente, mientras una idea le asaltaba de pronto la cabeza- _¿te apetece salir conmigo ahora?_

Naruto lo miró extrañado, como si no entendiera

_Naruto, con salir me refiero a…_-Sasuke se calló y levantándose lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él- _vamos y lo ves con tus propios ojos_ –salieron de la cafetería rápidamente intentando dar esquive a las nuevas acosadoras que le habían salido a Naruto-

* * *

_Sasuke esto es…_-a Naruto los ojos le brillaban de la emoción- _es ¡impresionante!_

Delante de él se encontraban los cines más grandes de la ciudad, llenos de gente yendo de un lado a otro y disfrutando del lugar.

_Bueno Naruto esto es un multicine y centro de ocio, aquí ponen películas y hay recreativos, sitios donde comprar comida, cenar, jugar a los bolos, karaokes, vamos de todo lo que quieras_ –después de la pobre explicación de Sasuke, Naruto se encontraba aún más entusiasmado-

_Ya sé sobre estos lugares...pero...¿hay ramen?_ –preguntó el rubio efusivamente-

A Sasuke una gotaza le recorrió la cabeza, ahí estaba otra vez el maldito ramen ¿es que el rubio no pensaba en otra cosa?

_Si, supongo que habrá en los restaurantes_ –dijo algo molesto-

_Ahhh, es para si luego me entra hambre_ –dijo el rubio sonriendo feliz haciendo que el enfado de Sasuke desapareciera al momento al ver tan bella sonrisa-

_Kira-kun gracias por esta maravillosa cita_ –una chica se abrazaba fuertemente a su novio sonrojado mientras pasaban al lado de Naruto y Sasuke-

_Sasuke_ –el rubio tiraba de la manga del moreno, éste estaba ausente mirando a la pareja que había pasado a su lado-

_Tengamos una cita_ –Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto repitiendo otra vez lo mismo- _Naruto, tengamos una cita_ –se sonrojó al decirlo de nuevo-

_Yo…etto.._-el rubio miró los ojos negros y profundos del Uchiha- _¡ha..hai!_ –agarró la mano del moreno y se dispusieron a empezar su primera y maravillosa cita en común-

* * *

_Entonces ¿me estais diciendo que el Uchiha y el rubio tienen ese tipo de relación? _–el contacto de los siameses no daba crédito a lo que oía- 

_Si, Asuma-sama_ –respondía una Ino aún sangrando por la nariz-

_Bueno no importa, no me esperaba que enviaran a Naruto a la Tierra tan pronto y mucho menos que lo juntaran con el Uchiha_ –se rascó la cabeza- _seguid vigilando al Uchiha, nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer_

Los siameses hicieron un gesto de disgusto

_Asuma-sama, ya sabe que Sasuke no es malo ni es un demonio, no sé porque queréis que lo vigilemos tanto, me siento como si lo traicionara_ –Ino se quejaba molesta mientras sus amigos asentían-

_Son órdenes de arriba, así que ya sabéis, sin preguntas, solo acatad lo que os manden_ –se despidió con la mano y desapareció en una nube de humo-

_Pensé que Asuma-sama se lo tomaría peor_ –bostezaba Shikamaru-

_Venga, dejad este tema ya y vayamos a patrullar, hay demasiados demonios sueltos por esta ciudad últimamente_ –Ino suspiraba mientras se atusaba la ropa-

_Antes pasemos para comprar algo y no morirnos de hambre_ –Chouji se quejaba lastimeramente mientras se agarraba el estómago-

_Je Chouji, nunca cambiarás_ –Shikamaru sonreía a su amigo mientras se ponían en marcha, patrullar siempre era cansado-

* * *

_¡Sasuke quiero ver esa¡_ -Naruto señalaba el cartel de la nueva película de Godzilla- _seguro que está genial, vi el anuncio por la tele_ –daba saltitos de la emoción- 

_Como quieras_ –decía el moreno sin mucho interés, la verdad que aunque no lo reconociera sus esperanzas eran que Naruto escogiera una película de amor y romance, así aprovecharía para liarse con el rubio en la oscuridad de la sala cuando este se pusiera sensible, lástima que Naruto se hubiera decantado por otro tipo de película-

El rubio feliz tiraba de Sasuke hacia las taquillas para comprar las entradas, de pronto se paró en seco delante de un cartel

_El amor de un Ángel…_-susurró para sí, se quedó unos segundos observando el cartel de un Ángel llorando amargamente, de pronto se giró hacia Sasuke- _esta….quiero ver esta_ –hizo pucheros para ablandar a Sasuke y éste haciéndose el indiferente asintió, pagó las entradas y se dispusieron a entrar a la sala, Naruto iba feliz pero el Uchiha no cabía en sí de gozo, sonreía pervertidamente imaginando mil maneras de montárselo con el rubio cuando se pusiera sensible y lloroso, Naruto había escogido el dramón del año que se estrenó hace pocos días-

Después de hacer cola un rato para comprar las entradas, la película estaba a punto de empezar, se sentaron en sus sillones, la sala estaba a reventar cosa que no impediría a Sasuke llevar a cabo su "plan maestro"

_Sasuke…estoy….muy nervioso_ –el rubio sonreía mientras la sala se oscurecía y daba comienzo la filmación-

Llevaban un rato de película y Sasuke estaba con el corazón a mil, Naruto desde los primeros minutos había comenzado a llorar a lágrima viva, por lo poco que había atendido el Uchiha a la pantalla la trama de la película iba sobre las dificultades que un supuesto Ángel tenía que superar para que el cielo y el resto del Universo entendieran que el amor que éste tenía sobre una chica mortal era puro e irrompible, su amor era imposible ante los ojos de los demás, pero lucharía hasta el final.

_Naruto…_-Sasuke susurraba al lloroso y ensimismado rubio, había decido pasar a la acción, con cautela y sonrojándose un poco estiró su brazo como desperezándose y abrazó al rubio por el cuello atrayéndolo contra sí. Contrario a lo que Sasuke se temía, Naruto no dijo nada, es más, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del moreno, eso si, sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla-

Pasaron veinte minutos más de película, Naruto se abrazaba al Uchiha llorando a lágrima viva, la chica había muerto interponiéndose entre el ataque que un demonio lanzó dirigido al ser celestial, lo peor era que la chica estaba embarazada del Ángel y la criatura también había muerto. La sala entera lloraba la desgracia y Sasuke optó por pasar a la acción, era el mejor momento, Naruto tenía las defensas bajas, seguro que podía hacerle casi de todo, tal vez hasta se dejara besar un poco en los labios.

_Naruto…_-el Uchiha sonrojado y con un chorrillo de sangre por su nariz comenzó a acariciarle las finas hebras doradas, giró el rostro del rubio hacia él y vio sus ojos rojos de llorar y la inmensa pena en él, cualquier atisbo de libido en el moreno menguó hasta desaparecer, abrazó mas fuerte al rubio y mientras le besaba la mejilla le susurró-

_No llores más, es sólo una película_ –Naruto asintió y así los dos abrazados continuaron viendo el dramón-

* * *

Dos horas después Naruto salía callado y ausente de la sala limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo, el resto de la sala salía igual mientras comentaban que era la mejor película que habían visto en sus vidas, sobre todo el final, donde el Ángel se quitaba la vida al no aguantar la ausencia que le había dejado la muerte de su amor, una escena muy dramática pero que había hecho que toda la sala llorara, a parte muchos comentaban que un amor así era imposible, esto último hizo que el corazón de Naruto se sobrecogiera, triste llamó a Sasuke. 

_Sasuke venga date prisa que quiero volver a casa_ -el rubio caminaba despacio mientras Sasuke salía de la sala limpiándose la cara y los ojos, que demostraban que había llorado como una magdalena-

_Si la gente me viera…_-suspiraba para sí acercándose hacia el rubio y abrazándolo por la cintura, notando que este estaba algo raro-

_¿Te pasa algo Naruto ¿quieres comer ramen antes de volver?_ –el moreno acariciaba la mejilla del kitsune-

_No_ –le apartó la mano bruscamente- _volvamos ya_ –Naruto se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y éste extrañado siguió al rubio con rumbo a la mansión Uchiha-

* * *

_Entra _–el moreno abría la puerta de la casa algo molesto, durante todo el camino el rubio había evitado las muestras de afecto que el Uchiha le quería proporcionar, a parte estaba muy callado, demasiado, tal vez hizo algo que lo molestó pero se estaba desesperando ya que le preguntaba al rubio pero este lo evitaba- 

_Me voy a dormir Sasuke_ –el rubio musitó y añadió algo que dejó al Uchiha frío- _pero dormiré solo._

El Uchiha ya molesto agarró al rubio por los hombros y lo giró para sí dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero se cayó al ver al rubio llorando de nuevo amargamente.

_¿Qué te pasa Naruto?_ –Sasuke lo abrazó contra sí-

_No lo sé, siento, un dolor muy grande, desde que vimos la película, no sé…¿si nos pasara lo mismo?_

_Naruto, es sólo una película, yo siempre te querré y estaré a tu lado nada ni nadie nos separará ¿vale? _–el moreno curvó una sonrisa que tranquilizó algo mas al rubio y burlonamente le dijo- _tienes los mismos cambios de humor que una embarazada_

_¡Serás…!_ –Naruto pataleaba enfuruñado mientras Sasuke lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose serio abrazó al rubio y le susurró- _¿me dejarás dormir contigo dobe?_

_Vale Sasuke_ –el rubio se sonrojo- _te dejo que duermas conmigo_ –sonrió un poco-

_Sabía que caerías rendido ante mi _–el Uchiha arrastró a Naruto hacia la cocina y remangándose dijo- _y ahora, te haré ramen, cenemos antes de irnos a la cama._

_

* * *

_

Después de una gran cena, donde Naruto había comido casi por ocho personas ante un perplejo Sasuke, el moreno se había bañado y ahora estaba en la sala mirando la tele esperando a que el rubio terminara.

_¡Ohayô Sasuke-kun!_ –el peligrís había aparecido en medio de una nube de humo enfrente de Sasuke haciendo que a éste se le parara el corazón del susto durante unos segundos-

_¡Gilipollas¿quieres matarme? _–Kakashi se retorcía en el suelo rascándose el nuevo chichón que le había hecho Sasuke mientras el Uchiha respiraba agitadamente intentando que su corazón se volviera a recuperar del sobresalto-

_Auch Sasuke…eres muy áspero y agresivo_ –se quejaba Kakashi sentándose en el sillón mientras metía en el DVD la segunda temporada de Icha Icha Paradise-

_¡Déjame en paz! Y dame el mando que estaba viendo la tele_ –Sasuke extendió la mano molesto en espera del mando-

_Ne Sasuke, déjame descansar que he trabajado duro hoy, además Naruto saldrá pronto del baño y podrás ir a montártelo con él, que te noto hoy frustrado, eso es que no has mojado aún el churro juju_ –se rió pervertidamente quedándose KO de nuevo al recibir un puñetazo por parte del Uchiha-

_Gilipollas_ –el moreno caminaba hacia la habitación para esperar al rubio, la verdad que tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo por todo el cuerpo, a parte de intentar….la sangre se escurrió por su nariz, mientras en la sala Kakashi se sonrojaba al sentir lo que el Uchiha pensaba-

_Dios…es más pervertido que yo juju_ –se rió y continuó mirando feliz la tele-

* * *

Media hora después Sasuke se levantaba preocupado de la cama que había preparado y se dirigía al baño donde estaba Naruto, tocó suavemente la puerta y habló 

_Naruto ¿estas bien? tardas mucho_ –preocupado apoyó su oreja contra la puerta esperando escuchar algo, de pronto esta se abrió y Sasuke cayó de bruces al suelo-

_¿Sasuke?_ –el rubio se sonrojó- _¿me estabas espiando? _–sonrió un poco- _eres un pervertido como Kakashi_ –caminó hacia la sala-

_¡No te estaba espiando dobe, estaba preocupado! _–decía el Uchiha molesto mientras seguía al rubio hacia la sala, notando que este estaba algo pálido-

_Hola Kakashi _–el rubio saludaba al peligrís-

_Hola Naruto_ –Kakashi dio pausa al DVD y llamando la atención del rubio puso cara pícara- _¿sabes lo que te he traído?_

_¿El qué?_ -pregunto el rubio curioso mirando atentamente al peligrís-

_¡Ramen!_ –Sasuke suspiró molesto y Kakashi haciendo sellos invocó una bolsita abriéndola y poniéndole el tazón en las narices a Naruto- _me han dicho que es el mejor ramen del país_ –dijo orgulloso mientras miraba al Uchiha con malicia- _ni Sasuke haría esto por ti jujuju_

El rubio fingió una sonrisa y comenzó a ponerse aún más pálido, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás ante las miradas extrañas de Kakashi y Sasuke

_Naruto ¿no lo quieres?_ –preguntaba el peligrís extrañado al ver como Naruto se alejaba de un plato de ramen, desde que habían llegado a la Tierra eso seria imposible, sería capaz de vender a Sasuke por un plato de ramen si estuviera muerto de hambre, o eso pensaba el Ángel del Destino-

_Yo….es que…_-Naruto hizo ademán de vomitar y poniéndose las manos en la boca corrió hacia el baño, siendo perseguidos por un flipado Kakashi y Sasuke, el rubio abrió la tapa del water y potó con todas sus ganas-

_Naruto_ –Sasuke dándose cuenta de algo se molestó- _¿llevas vomitando todo el rato en el baño¿por qué no me has dicho nada?_

Kakashi miró a Naruto con cuidado, en su vientre un aura roja vibraba con fuerza, asombrado al principio pensó que eso no era posible, luego recordó el beso de hace semanas y sonrió con malicia, iba a poner en marcha algo que se le había ocurrido.

_Sasuke ¿sabes que eres un imbécil, estúpido, anormal y arrogante?_ –el peligrís dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás riéndose como un loco-

_¿A ti que coño te pasa ahora Kakashi? no eres nada gracioso_ –Sasuke molesto miraba al peligrís mientras Naruto como un resorte se ponía en pie y no miraba muy bien al otro Ángel-

_Muajajaja, joder Sasuke, eres único muajajajaja, qué imbécil eres, mira que no darte cuenta_ y más como actúa Naruto, baaaaka –Kakashi señalaba burlón al moreno y éste molesto increpó al peligrís-

_¿De que te ríes, no ves que Naruto se encuentra mal¡no es momento de bromas!_

_Es que….es que…_-lágrimas de la risa sobresalían de sus ojos- _con lo poca cosa que eres, lo borde, amargado y…_

_Ángel de pacotilla…_-el rubio molesto apartó de un empujón a Sasuke y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, el moreno miraba la situación extrañado y Kakashi sonreía con picardía dispuesto a llevar su juego hasta el final, tenía que asegurarse al cien por cien-

_Sasuke es un baka, un dobe, un impotente, pervertido, gay, imbécil, idiota…_-Kakashi se pegó unos minutos dirigiendo insultos al Uchiha y toda su familia sin compasión, Sasuke estaba rojo de la rabia y la vergüenza, la bromita de Kakashi no le hacia ninguna gracia, el peligrís seguía insultándolo mientras disfrutaba de lo lindo, Naruto con los ojos rojos como la sangre se crujía los nudillos y Kakashi se preparaba para lo que venía-

_¡No lo insultes!_ –Naruto dio un puñetazo que fue esquivado por el peligrís quebrando media pared en ello, el peligrís riéndose seguía insultando a Sasuke de mil maneras diferentes mientras el moreno miraba asustado a Naruto sin entender nada ¿por qué se ponía así? era como la vez del restaurante o cuando Sai lo besó.

_¡Te he dicho que no lo insultes!_ –el rubio extendió sus alas y propinó un puñetazo que Kakashi paró-

_Te molesta que insulte a tu papi ¿verdad? Jujuju_ –el peligrís reía divertido- _¿y si lo hago mío?_ –ante estas palabras Naruto se enfureció aún más-

_¡Cállate!….otouchan sólo es de okaachan_ –pataleó como un niño pequeño haciendo que la casa temblara debido a la energía que estaba desprendiendo-

Sasuke alucinaba ¿Kakashi había dicho papi¿de que hablaba Naruto?

_¡Sasuke!...abraza a Naruto o la casa se vendrá abajo_ –el moreno dudó ante las palabras del peligrís- ¡hazlo ya!...tienes que calmarlo.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y lo agarró del hombro, lo abrazó tiernamente por detrás notando el suave e increible roce de sus alas, el rubio recuperó el color natural de sus ojos y sus alas desaparecieron bajo su piel quedándose aturdido, el peligrís se acercó a ellos.

_Sasuke, Naruto, os tengo que felicitar_ –Kakashi sonrió ampliamente- _sois padres y de algo con mucho genio juju_ –rió- _seguro que Iru-chan llora de la emoción cuando se lo cuente_ –contento caminaba hacia el sillón- _que…¿no vais a decir nada?_

Sasuke y Naruto estaban estáticos ¿padres¡padres?

_Ja…jaja….jajaja Kakashi tus bromas son cada vez mejores_ –el rubio reía nerviosamente, se giró hacia Sasuke y lo comenzó a zarandear- _¡dime que no es verdad!_

_Yo…es…_-Sasuke balbuceaba mientras sudaba-

_¡Sasuke-teme!...tu…..¡me has violado por las noches!_ –el rubio señalaba acusadoramente al moreno que negaba enérgicamente-

_Naruto, lo ha pensado todas las noches…pero tranquilo no lo ha hecho_ –Kakashi apoyado en el sofá miraba entretenido la discusión-

_¿Entonces como explicas que esté embarazado?...Sasuke me ha violado vilmente_ –Naruto sollozaba-

_¡Yo no te he hecho eso!...yo…quiero hacerlo…pero…con..¡tu consentimiento! _–Sasuke se ponía rojo mientras Kakashi murmuraba "pervertido" entre susurros divertidamente-

_¡Dios! me pondré gordo y feo….¡no dejaré que me toques más violador!_ –el rubio se quitaba a Sasuke de encima que lo intentaba abrazar para tranquilizarlo-

_Naruto, te he dicho que no te ha violado, os espío todas las noches y solo hacéis que tocaros_ –los chicos se pararon y miraron a Kakashi entre enfadados y avergonzados-

_Me he ido de la lengua…ejem…pues eso Naruto, no lo olvides, estas preñado y es culpa del Uchiha_ –el peligrís sonrió sabiendo que con eso escabulliria el tema del vouyerismo, Naruto miró al Uchiha y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo-

_Sasuke-teme, cabrón….¿como has podido?_ –los golpes del rubio caían sobre un Sasuke adolorido a estas alturas-

_¡Ya basta! no te he violado…sólo te besé aquella vez y si….¡sentí desde mi interior que era lo más maravilloso que había hecho en mi vida!_ –el Uchiha se sonrojó y Kakashi se limpiaba lágrimas fingidas para hacer la gracia-

_Sasuke…tu_…-Naruto sollozaba de nuevo pero esta vez, de felicidad-

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes baka?_ –se abrazó a él- _¡yo también te quiero, tendremos un hijo maravilloso!_

Sasuke flipaba y miraba a Kakashi ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan de repente de humor?

_Sasuke los cambios de humor, el vomitar, todo eso es algo típico de un embarazo_ –Kakashi explicaba sin ganas, al Uchiha le llegó otra idea a la cabeza-

_Jeje los ataques de furia de Naruto son consecuencia de la manifestación del bebé que lleva en sus entrañas, es una característica típica del embarazo de un Ángel puro, la "madre" y el hijo tienen sus almas y sentimientos conectados mutuamente y los hijos no soportan que insulten o intenten hacer daño a quién pone la semilla para su nacimiento…tendrías que haber visto como Naruto se manifestaba cuando insultaban a Yondaime, su padre jujuju_ –Kakashi reía-

Naruto y Sasuke atendían a la explicación.

_Lo raro es que la manifestación se suele dar a los tres meses de embarazo y Naruto llevará_ –Kakashi hizo cálculos mentales- _¿dos semanas? _-a parte que Kakashi no queria comentarlo pero ese aura roja y que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, o los repentinos síntomas de embarazo de Naruto...había algo raro en todo esto-

Sasuke asentía ante los cálculos del peligrís.

_Si, llevará dos semanas, yo…_-se sonrojó- _no lo he olvidado_ –viró su cara hacia otro lado mientras Naruto azorado se sonrojaba también-

_Bueno para que os vayáis acostumbrando, el embarazo de un Ángel no es normal, y menos si se dan en Ángeles machos juju_ –rió pervertidamente- l_os primeros meses se tiene náuseas y se ataca a todo lo que "amenace" al progenitor, luego como al cuarto mes, el niño ya no se manifiesta, a su vez comienza a experimentar con la magia, invoca y mueve cosas de sitio, hace trastadas_ –Kakashi explicaba mientras la pareja atendía sin perder ningún detalle-

_Eso es a grandes rasgos los primeros meses, ya casi al final del todo, la "madre" no puede controlar muy bien su poder y vive para cumplir los caprichos de su hijo que está a punto de nacer, Naruto se empeñaba todo el santo día en que su madre me abrazara, no veáis lo celoso que se ponía Yondaime juju _–rió de nuevo mientras Sasuke miraba mal a Kakashi y rezaba para que su hijo no hiciera lo mismo-

_Ejem_ –Kakashi carraspeó y siguió explicando- _en el momento del parto, es como uno normal, luego el bebé tiene que aprender todo desde el principio y como lo que le impulsaba durante el embarazo a actuar eran los sentimientos que le conectaban a su madre….suelen ser más tranquilitos _–el peligrís sonrió- _¿satisfechos con la explicación?_

El rubio asentía sin despegarse de Sasuke, lo tenía ahora abrazado por la cintura, mientras el moreno asimilaba todo, iba a ser padre, iba a tener un hijo….¡podía besar a Naruto sin problemas!

_Dios Sasuke, mira que eres pervertido, no te preocupes por darle una educación o como lidiarás para cuidar a un Ángel y un semi-ángel, no, tu piensa sólo en fornicar_ –Kakashi se descojonó vivo hasta que un puñetazo por parte de Naruto lo hizo callar-

_¿El bebé?_ –pregunto Sasuke con voz ilusionada, la verdad que no le preocupaba que Naruto estuviera embarazado, en su interior, lo había deseado desde que se enteró de la posibilidad de que el rubio pudiera tener hijos-

_No…he sido yo, le he pegado por interrumpir un momento especial_ –Naruto sonrió feliz, un hijo de Sasuke, un hijo, ojalá pudiera formar una familia feliz con el Uchiha, aquella que Él le arrebató siendo muy joven-

_Sasuke….cuando engorde ya no podré salir a la calle_ –dijo el rubio poniéndose algo triste, ya volvía otro cambio de humor-

_No te preocupes, me tendrás a mi y los tres nos haremos compañía _–dijo el Uchiha seriamente-

_¡Eso es, los tres juntos lo pasaremos genial_! –dijo Kakashi metiéndose en medio de la pareja y sonriendo-

_Me refería a Naruto, mi hijo y yo, Ángel estúpido_ –Kakashi se arrodilló en la esquina del salón haciéndose el ofendido-

_Bueno Kakashi también…su ayuda nos vendrá bien, Kami-sama no me enseñó mucho sobre embarazos_ –el rubio se rascaba la nuca viendose sumamente inocente y atractivo, para el moreno ésto no pasó desapercibido, lo miró fijamente con deseo haciendo que el rubio se intimidara un poco-

_Naruto….vamos al cuarto_ –agarró al rubio de la mano y lo dirigió hacia el cuarto-

_Buenas noches Kakashi _–dijo el rubio mientras era casi empujado por el Uchiha hasta el dormitorio. Kakashi hizo un ademán a manera de despedida, estaba feliz por la pareja pero le preocupaba la unión de esos dos y el fruto que naceria de ella, daba gracias a Dios, nunca mejor dicho, que éste inteligentemente había purificado hace siglos a la familia Uchiha, aunque luego pasara lo que pasó, Sasuke era casi mortal ahora, vamos, como mucho su hijo seria mitad Ángel, un ser de la luz, no como él, que se movía entre ambos mundos, luces y tinieblas-

_La puerta se cerró tras el moreno y sin que Naruto pudiera decir nada, el Uchiha lo besó apasionadamente, separándose a los segundos dejando a Naruto maravillado_

_Ya no habrá problemas si lo hago ¿no?_ –sonrió, mientras el rubio negaba-

_Naruto…yo…_-Sasuke miraba al rubio con ganas de decirle algo pero no se atrevía, al final se armó de valor-

_Tengo miedo…es decir, no me arrepiento de que estés…embarazado_ –le acaricio la tripa al rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara- _pero no sé si seré un buen padre para el bebé, pertenecemos a mundos totalmente diferente, no viviré eternamente...yo..._

Naruto sonrió tiernamente y ruborizado le dijo.

_Yo también tengo miedo….pero Sasuke, con lo que me has dicho tu…_-el moreno lo beso y le quito la camisa-

_Naruto….yo…¿qué?_ –acarició el vientre con cariño-

_Sasuke, creo que serás un gran padre_ –el rubio se ruborizó y se dejó besar de nuevo, Sasuke besaba tan bien, tanto, que comenzaba a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo y un deseo increíble de que le hiciera el amor…¿seria eso lo que Iruka le explicaba que era amor verdadero?. Naruto se reprendió mentalmente, claro que era verdadero….el ser que nacería de su vientre lo demostraba, Sasuke, lo amaba con toda su alma…tanto, que le daba hasta un poco de miedo no llegar a quererlo al mismo nivel.

_Te quiero Naruto…yo_ –el Uchiha se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones rápidamente-

_Sasuke….¿quieres hacerme eso?_ –Naruto tragó saliva-

_Ya no puede pasar nada más…yo…quiero hacerlo contigo…te deseo Naruto_ –Sasuke se pegó y besó el cuello del rubio esperando su consentimiento- _será….lo que unirá a ti, mi hijo y a mí más aún…Naruto _–el moreno ágilmente le quitó el pantalón y tumbó al rubio sobre el futón-

_Dime que tu también me deseas_ –el moreno miraba expectante al rubio que se sonrojaba aún más por momentos-

_Sasuke…yo…_-el rubio sonrió feliz- _claro que te deseo….esta noche…..será….nuestra primera vez_ –el rubio besó al moreno- _no seas muy brusco…yo…ya sabes que soy virgen_ –Naruto adoptó un gesto inocente haciendo que el miembro de Sasuke se pusiera duro al instante, lo había dicho sin mala intención-

_Provocador juju_ –Kakashi había montado su puesto de "observación" enfrente de la puerta y miraba todo atentamente mientras sangre escurría por su nariz, los besos y caricias de la pareja se volvían cada vez más seguros y frenéticos, pronto comenzaría lo bueno-

_Jujuju venga Sasuke, dale duro_ –Kakashi se reía como un loco hasta que sintió un aura envolverlo- _kuso, me han fastidiado la diversión_

_

* * *

_

Una mujer de cabello corto negro y un cerdo de mascota, caminaba nerviosa por la habitación, un aura azul iluminó la estancia y de ella surgió Kakashi.

_¡Shizune!_ –el peligrís miraba feliz a la mujer, corrió a abrazarla pero se paró en seco al ver la mirada que esta le profesaba, estaba muy enfadada-

_¡No te tomes confianzas con tu maestra, controlas tus poderes gracias a lo que te enseñé!_ –la morena hablaba calmadamente- _lo peor, es que has dejado que Naruto fuera mancillado por ese demonio ¿en que pensabas¿tanto te ciegan las palabras de Iruka que optusan tu poder¿no viste lo que pasará?_

Kakashi negaba perplejo ¿a que venía todo aquello?

_Nadie sabe que estas aquí, así que pon atención y vislumbra de una vez el futuro que Iruka-sama y el Concejo han forjado con sus acciones_ –la morena acarició al peligrís y este se quedó paralizado-

_Shizune…duele…me...duele…esto…no puede…estar pasando._

El peligrís sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, el Ángel del Destino se llevó las manos a las sienes estrujándoselas en un intento de que el sufrimiento parara, todo le daba vueltas, el dolor se volvía más insoportable a cada segundo, las ganas de morir antes que sufrir eso eran inmensas, la visión se sucedía en su cabeza, imágenes pasaban a la velocidad de la luz siendo asimiladas por el peligrís al momento…lo que veía, era imposible de creer, un grito desgarrador inundó la sala donde se encontraban.

Las visiones dolorosas del Ángel del Destino eran pocas, pero casi siempre presagiaban el inicio del Apocalipsis, la última vez, había ocurrido una catástrofe que tambaleó al Universo entero, Él, había conseguido extinguir de la Tierra a casi toda la vida con la invocación de un meteorito, quebrantando el Convenio Celestial por lo que tendría que estar unos cuantos millones de años con su poder limitado, pero el daño y lo que él buscaba ya estaba hecho, con la catástrofe adelantó la evolución para llegar antes al nacimiento de los seres humanos, los seres más manejables que existirían sobre la Tierra…y los más destructivos-

_Shi…zune…..esta…tamos…en…peligro…Naru…to…¿cómo han podido?_ –Kakashi exhausto se desmayó mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, al Oráculo el corazón se le quebró, sus temores se habían confirmado, la blasfemia que habían cometido contra Naruto, su legado, su futuro y contra todo el bien y la humanidad les pasaría factura, si Kakashi se había quedado en ese estado….no era nada bueno lo que sucedería-

_Ya todo ha comenzado, el ser más poderoso que jamás ha existido ha sido concebido_ –Shizune hizo unos sellos y mandó a Kakashi hasta los aposento de Iruka- _y con ello, el fin de la Tierra ha comenzado...quedan exactamente 12 meses, 12 meses para el Apocalipsis._

_

* * *

_

Iruka acostado en la cama miraba el techo, hacia unos minutos que había cortado el contacto con Naruto cuando el Uchiha se había abalanzado sobre él

_Vas a tener un bebé_ –sonrió feliz, al momento la sonrisa desapareció-_ un bebé mitad-demonio_ –la imagen de Yondaime vino a su mente- _te he fallado, perdóname_

Un aura azul iluminó la habitación haciendo que Iruka se sobresaltara, Kakashi caía sobre él totalmente incosciente.

_¿Kakashi?_ –Iruka lo miró fijamente, parecía estar sufriendo-

_Na..ruto…tu...bebé...Concejo...traidores...Danzou...Orochimaru_ –el peligrís balbuceaba cosas inconexas, Iruka acaricio al peligrís con la intención de calmarlo pero sintió un poder conocido-

_Oráculo_ –sonrió con amargura- _ya veo, lo sabes todo ¿ne?_ –Dios desnudó de cintura para arriba a Kakashi y lo metió bien en la cama, se abrazó a él fuertemente mientras susurraba-

_Déjame pasar la noche así, cuando despiertes me odiarás para toda la eternidad_ –sollozando se aferró más fuerte al varonil cuerpo del mestizo, todo se había desatado como el Oráculo había predicho, sólo había una oportunidad para la salvación y residia en cierto rubio de ojos azules-

* * *

**Bueno otro capi más….de verdad que siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he reescrito el capi 4 veces xD no me gustaba como quedaba (este tampoco aunque creo que está más decente que las anteriores versiones)**

**La trama avanza, Kakashi ha visto todo juju, Iruka lo mete en la cama (ais este dios que impuro es XDD), Naruto y Sasuke serán papis de un bebé que hace de las suyas antes de nacer xD, Danzou es más manipulador de lo que se ve . y el infierno ha estado tranquilo este capi, desgraciadamente Sai no morirá aún y Sakura tampoco xD, tienen que sufrir más (cara diabólica), el Apocalipsis se ha comenzado a desatar (que original he sido ¬¬ ?verdad? xD) y bueno, el lemon puede que llegue en el próximo capi (sangre escurre por mi nariz)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y no me matéis por el retraso, entre que no conseguía seguir la trama que tengo montada y los exámenes agobian, no he dado abasto T.T, pues eso, disfrutad y comentadme que os va pareciendo (creo que Sasuke y Naruto aceptan todo los que les pasa muy rápido xD)**

**¡Ah por cierto¿os parece que pongo mucha aventura y poca "acción" entre los protas? Es que eso me ha parecido a mí al releerme el capi, intentaré dosificar más las partes para que estén más igualadas :P**

_Reviews_

**Chy-san:** Hola, Espero que después del capi vayas viendo por donde irán los tiros en esta historia, ojalá hayas averiguado lo que no descubrías .. Y si coincido contigo en que Sasuke es dios (babas). Saludos y espero que te guste el capi.

**Maca-chan15**: Hola, si, me merezco que me mires mal, no ha habido lemon xD y para colmo lo he cortado cuando empezaba lo bueno xDD, Aisss soy incorregible, prometo que en el próximo capi habrá algo más fuerte entre nuestra parejita jiji, saludos y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Nekoshiru no Lin:** Hola, gracias por lo que me has dicho en la review, me alegro de que te guste y te parezca interesante, eso pretendo :D. Siento no haber matado a sakura pero quiero que sufra y para ello debe seguir viva xD, lo mismo con Sai , el lemon vendrá pronto lo juro por nuestro Dios Iru-chan. Saludos y espero que te siga gustando

**Kin'iro Kitsune:** Hola, me alegro de que te siga encantando la historia, siento no haber masacrado a Sai y la basura xD pero prometo que sufrirán. Yo también adoro al bello de Kakashi (Iru-chan tb mira como aprovecha y lo mete semidesnudo en su cama xD). Los siameses ya se ha visto que su contacto es angelical jeje ahora falta saber que son ellos xD, los celos de Naruto ya se ha explicado que es…si, me complico a base de bien xD, espero seguir describiendo lo bellos que son Naruto y Sasuke juntos (babas) y que te siga gustando la historia. Un saludo :D

**Shiga-san**: Hola, me encantó tu review, me hizo gracia lo del caldero jeje. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y como ves Naruto no ha hecho ascos a que Sasuke le sobe xD (en un primer momento así iba a ser pero pensé que ya estaba eso muy visto, así que no habrá mucha sequía….lo que habrá serán problemas por culpa del bebé jiojio). Saludos!

**Kenninch:** Hola, gracias por el review!. Como ves Kakashi ha explicado muy bien el embarazo de un ángel a grandes rasgos xD, los niños ángeles molestan hasta ante de nacer xD. Los siameses son buenos, ya hay demasiado malo suelto como para añadir tres más xD (aunque todavía queda para mi gusto un malo súper molesto para la pareja que se revelará pronto jeje). Espero que te siga gustando la historia y el capi. Saludos :D


End file.
